


Faith, Trust and True Love

by Paige_Turner36



Series: Rumbelle AU [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode AU: S03e06 Ariel, Episode AU: S03e07 Dark Hollow, Episode AU: S03e08 Think Lovely Thoughts, Episode AU: S03e09 Save Henry, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Goldstiltskin, Grandpastiltskin – Relationship, Love is Hope, Mermaid Belle, Multiple Pov, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Operation Tallahassee, Pandora’s box, Papafire - Relationship - Freeform, Permanent character death(s), Regal Believer - Relationship - Freeform, Reunions, Romance, Rumple’s Straw Doll, Sacrifice, Sea Bracelet, Skull Rock, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), Swanfire Queen – brotp Relationship, Temporary Death(s), The Heart of the Truest Believer, The Jolly Roger, The Nevengers, The Pixie Woods, The Thinking Tree, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: Belle is missing Rumple terribly and wishes she had fought harder to come with him in this rescue mission to save Henry. Little does she know she’ll be seeing him again sooner than she thinks.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Henry Mills, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Henry Mills/Emma Swan, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Henry Mills, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Henry Mills, Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Henry Mills/Emma Swan, Henry Mills/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Prince Charming | David Nolan & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: Rumbelle AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208568
Comments: 27
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrite of present day events of Ariel.
> 
> Canon divergent: Rumple’s first encounter with Belle in Neverland is the projection of his subconscious encouraging him to let go of the past and save Henry. From then on it’s Pan’s Shadow trying to manipulate him; telling him he could never break his self-preservation and repeating Pan’s suggestion to leave and start a new life with Belle in Storybrooke (I still remember frowning the same as Rumple, thinking ‘hang on, something’s wrong here’).
> 
> When Rumple and Neal rescue Henry and Pan tries to turn his son against him, Rumple tells Neal that the reason he won’t give him the dagger is because not only did he send it away with his shadow but because he wants Henry to have his father when he wakes up (‘Belle only held the dagger a few moments and it nearly consumed her. I won’t let you follow me into darkness, son’). To prove he didn’t come here to kill Henry, Rumple immobilizes himself with the squid ink to give Neal a head start, though he knows without his magic to protect them they would certainly be recaptured by Pan. Neal says sorry to his father and leaves, saying he can’t take the chance that he’s wrong about him. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT. This is for fun and not for profit.

Belle had her uneaten plate of hamburger with pickles taken away from her by the waitress at Granny’s diner. That was her fourth turned down favourite meal this week. She had no appetite. Granny, Archie, acting Sheriff Leroy and acting Deputy Ruby were worried about her, of course. But they only knew half of what was bothering her.

She missed Rumple. But more than that, she wished that she was able to help him, help save Henry. Rumple had said he was going off to his death. All the more reason she should be with him now. If she couldn’t prevent his doom, she knew if she was the one dying, she’d want her True Love by her side, holding her hand until the end. Instead he had convinced her to stay behind to look after Storybrooke in their absence.

She had poured the protection spell on those rocks in the mines as instructed and cast it around the town, but only because the dwarves had done the hard work, mining into the wall to reach the fairy dust. All to keep the bad guys out. But where were these bad guys? None of the patrols around the town line had detected any oncoming threat from the Home Office.

Every day Belle would stand on the pier, on the very spot she had watched the ship disappear into the portal, hoping that he was coming back to her. She always waited until the sun went down, and always returned home disappointed, a little more of her hope and faith chipped away.

On the fifth night with no word from Rumple or any non-existent threat to Storybrooke, lying alone in bed staring up at the ceiling, feeling irrationally angry and abandoned, Belle couldn’t stop herself thinking that the only reason Rumple didn’t want her on that ship was because he didn’t need her. Everything they went through together, suddenly it all counted for nothing. She hated herself for thinking it, but with no evidence to the contrary what was she supposed to think?

Exhausted from her internal battle between the anger of reality and the heartbreak of faith, her mind burning with the same unanswerable question, her heart yearning for the missing piece that was beyond her reach, Belle fell into an uneasy sleep…

She dreamed she was sitting behind Regina’s desk in the mayor’s office reading through the tedious budget report. Belle threw the papers down. She’d had her fill of this kind of paperwork in the waking world without having to deal with them in her dreams. When Regina returned she could have this job back. She stood up and walked around the desk intending to leave this office, when she noticed an additional feature of the room that didn’t belong.

There on the wall next to tray of drinks was an enormous portrait of a jungle, which appeared to be moving. The luscious green leaves swaying even though there was no breeze. It looked less of a painting and more of a window. Belle came over for a closer look. She could almost smell the heat, the damp and the earth coming from it. Could you smell in dreams? She jumped as a dark figure appeared, having just walked in from the left hand side of the frame. She caught a brief glimpse of the man’s face with war paint over his right eye before he walked out of the right side of the frame and out of sight.

‘Rumple?’

Belle lifted her hand and touched the surface of the painting. With an almighty lurch Belle was pulled from the Mayor’s office into the jungle. Some invisible force was pulling her forwards; wet leaves and bushes whipping her face. She threw her hands out in front of her to protect herself as she continued to be dragged irresistibly forwards. Then her heart jumped realistically into her mouth as the ground disappeared and she was falling through the air, through a tree canopy until her feet hit solid ground, her knees buckling on landing.

Breathing hard, Belle straightened up and looked around. This dream had taken a dramatic turn. But was this a dream? The heat, the humidity, the insects, the smell of the plants was all too real. Especially the loud native call of a bird of paradise that scared her half to death as it took flight from the tree right above her. Then she discovered her clothes had changed. Far from appropriate dress code for traipsing through a jungle, she was wearing her blue dress from when she was a maid at Rumple’s castle.

Where was this place? And what was she doing here?

Then Belle heard her own voice.

‘You don’t know what to do, do you?’

Then another familiar voice answered hers.

‘No, I don’t,’ said Rumple heavily.

Belle pushed a branch out of her way and received a shock. There in the clearing just a few feet away from her was Rumplestiltskin, dressed in his black leathers from the Enchanted Forest, yet he was still human looking. Goldstiltskin? He was sitting on a rock, holding a straw doll with a blue jacket in his hands, talking to… _herself_. Here she was hiding in the bushes and there she was in her blue maids dress sitting on the rock, smiling adoringly at him.

‘Come home to Storybrooke,’ said her other self.

‘And just leave… Henry, my family behind?’ said a deeply troubled Rumple.

The other Belle beamed as if it was of no consequence. ‘Come with me, and we can start a new family. Our own family. That's what I want. Don’t you?’

What? Belle frowned. She would never say that. She wanted Rumple back, but she would never tell him to leave Henry and the others in danger. There was something very wrong going on here and Rumple thought so too. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. He shook his head. ‘No, you… you can’t want anything. You’re just a figment of my self-conscious.’

Rumple had been imagining her. How long had this Belle – whoever she was – been impersonating her? Is that why she was here?

‘No. No. _I’m_ really here,’ the other Belle insisted eagerly.

As if to prove it, she reached up and touched Rumple’s face. Rumple closed his eyes at her touch, as if it was a balm to his tortured soul. Satisfied that he believed her, the other Belle held out the same hand to him, inviting him to take it.

‘Take my hand. Believe in our love, and we can go back.’

Rumple hesitated, grappling with himself: save Henry and die or return to Belle and live. He looked at the other Belle as if asking her what to do.

‘Take it, Rumple. Please,’ Belle pleaded softly. ‘Come home to me.’

Rumple smiled tentatively. He raised his hand to take hers –

‘No, Rumple!’

Without thinking Belle broke her cover and charged into the clearing to stop Rumple taking the imposter’s hand.

*

Rumple turned in surprise at the panicked shout as the owner of the voice entered the clearing at a run from a path to the right –

It was Belle.

Two Belles stood before him.

Rumple looked from one to the other, his brain reeling. He backed quickly away from _this_ Belle on the rock; the latter looking shocked and wounded; reaching for him as the distance between them got bigger.

Belle glared at her intruding doppelganger and stood up. ‘This is pointless!’ she said angrily. She had seen enough of the magical arts to accept the abnormality of the situation despite the initial shock. Or was it all a ruse? ‘He knows your tricks!’

‘Rumple, listen to me,’ said the other Belle to Rumple. He took a step back from her too.

‘Don’t believe a word she says.’

‘I’m Belle. This woman is a fake.’

Rumple stood there, ensuring he had both Belles in his sights and praying that more weren’t suddenly about to appear. He could cope with two versions of his loved ones in one room, three was too much to handle. His eyes flickered back and forth between them. There was nothing to distinguish them. They were exactly alike, from their dresses to their hairstyles to their beautiful blue eyes, right down to the identical looks of desperation on their faces, pleading with him to believe them. That they were the real Belle.

‘Rumple, please,’ they said together.

So, one of them was the real Belle or at least the projection of his subconscious he had been conversing with. The question was: who was the fake? Unless they were both fake?

Rumple turned his back on both of them and tried to master himself. He closed his eyes and listened to the two Belles behind him.

‘You must choose,’ said the Belle he had been about to give his hand too.

She was right, he had to choose. But which one?

‘You know me, Rumple,’ said the Belle who had appeared.

‘Choose me. I am Belle. I am yours.’

‘I have faith in you.’

‘It’s me. You know it’s me.’

‘Deep inside you know the truth.’

‘She’s trying to trick you.’

‘Don’t listen to her, Rumple.’

‘Don’t fall for her wiles. I’m the one you can trust.’

‘Follow your heart.’

‘She’s trying to make you doubt me. Ignore her.’

‘Trust yourself.’

Rumple processed this information, trying to sort out the liar. The first Belle was the most insistent. This Belle had spent a lot of her time desperately to make Rumple believe and trust her. There was consistency there. _Choose me. I am Belle. I am yours. …I’m the one you can trust._

The Belle who had blundered in was calmer and never once tried to convince him she was who she said she was. And her only act of persuasion was telling Rumple not to listen to the ‘fake’ one. She was leaving the decision completely at his door. _I have faith in you... Follow your heart.... Trust yourself._

One Belle was telling him to trust her. One Belle was putting her trust in him.

Rumple took a deep breath, gripping his doll tightly, opened his eyes again and turned to face them. They both looked at him with breathless expectancy. He moved closer and stopped an arm’s length away from them. He turned to the Belle on the right, the one who was insisting that there was some dark magic at work here. ‘How do I know you’re really Belle?’

‘I am Belle. I’m your Belle. She’s playing on your greatest fear: being abandoned. I will never ever do that to you. When you were in danger of straying from your path, I was there. When I heard Pan wanted to get rid of you for good, I came to find you and I’m glad I did.’

‘You knew she would appear?’

‘Of course. He knows I’m your weakness. Gods only knows what _that_ would have done to you. Don’t trust her.’

Rumple regarded her; he could see the conviction and the fear in her eyes. Pretty convincing, he could almost believe it. He turned to the Belle on the left, the one who had come running in to stop him taking the first Belle’s hand and who had yet to speak up for herself. ‘And you, Belle?’

‘You’re the only one who has the right to decide,’ said Belle calmly. ‘I believe in you, Rumple, but my belief isn’t enough. You have to believe in yourself.’

‘See? She won’t even fight for you!’ said the other Belle triumphantly. ‘She won’t because she’s _not_ me!’

Rumple ignored her. _Come on, Belle._

‘I don’t have to convince you. You’re the best judge of character. I have faith in you.’

‘You’re not even going to put up a fight for me?’ said Rumple disappointed.

‘It’s your decision, Rumple, not mine. You do what you think is right.’

‘It’s your decision, too,’ Rumple insisted. ‘Do you … do you not want me?’

Finally he got a reaction from this Belle, for she looked heartbroken at his words. ‘Of course I do, my love,’ she whispered. Rumple didn’t soften that the endearment. ‘I wanted to come with you. But you wouldn’t let me. Why? Because I’d be a liability? Because you’ve decided you’re not coming back you don’t want to look out for anyone?’

‘I didn’t want you to see me die,’ said Rumple quietly.

‘You know what’s worse than dying? Dying alone.’

‘Belle –’

‘It doesn’t matter now. What matters is doing the right thing. But I can’t make this decision for you.’

‘But I don’t know what to do! Why aren’t you defending yourself? I could be about to make the wrong choice and you’re just standing there. Why? To make a point?’

‘Because I don’t know if I’m really here either,’ Belle admitted. She sighed. ‘You’ve been gone for five days my time. Every day I wake up thinking maybe he’s coming back. I stand at the pier, just waiting for that ship to appear carrying you back to me. I bet he’ll come home today. But you didn’t come. I go to sleep alone. My heart’s broken all over again. Then the sun comes up. And I think today’s the day.’

‘But it never is the day,’ said Rumple sadly.

‘No. You left me behind. It didn’t matter what the circumstances. We were happy, we were a team and then suddenly you tell me you didn’t want me with you. It hurt that you thought I couldn’t help. That you didn’t want me with you when – _if_ you die. You made me feel I was surplus to requirements. I miss you. And I hate you. And I miss you. I felt like I was on a train and it crashed and no one came to save me. I wanted to see you again just to tell you how much you hurt me… and suddenly I’m here. I was dreaming, and then suddenly I’m dropped in the middle of this jungle. And here you are. Maybe I wished really hard, maybe your internal struggle brought me here, I don’t know. And you know what… I’m just so happy to look upon your face again.’

‘Pretty, pretty words,’ sneered the Belle on the right.

‘I love you, Rumple. Do whatever you think best.’

‘Even if I choose neither?’ asked Rumple. ‘Take the easy way out?’

Belle smiled, like she knew he would never do that, but simply said, ‘Then that’s your choice.’

Tentatively Rumple moved neared towards this Belle. He searched her eyes, the gateways to the soul. ‘Do you want to start a family with me, Belle?’

‘Yes.’

‘A family of our own?’

‘You mean make your family bigger. Your family’s here. And they still need you.’

‘I can’t ask you to wait forever.’

‘I waited thirty years to be with you again, Rumple. I’ll wait. I’ll be here waiting for you when you get your grandson back.’

Right there, Rumple knew which one to choose. He felt he always knew.

‘Don’t leave me, my love. Not again,’ the other Belle pleaded, coming to stand beside him.

‘What about Henry?’ asked Rumple without looking at her. ‘He’s still in danger out there.’

‘He’ll be fine. He’s a smart boy.’

Rumple closed his eyes and shook his head wearily. When he opened them again, still addressing the second Belle, who held her breath. ‘So close. You were so close. You see,’ he turned to the first Belle; ‘I abandoned my son, Baelfire, and regretted it my whole life. Belle would never let me leave Henry in danger, no matter how badly she wanted me to come home. You’re a fake. I wish you weren’t, but you are. Don’t you think it’s time to give up the charade?’

‘No, Rumple! No!’ said the fake Belle desperately. ‘My love –’

But Rumple silenced the imposter by magically choking her. He felt sick to his stomach doing this to Belle, even a fake Belle, but he would not allow this imposter to continue to disrespect Belle by wearing her face and speaking falsehoods from her mouth.

‘I am _not_ your love,’ he growled at this minion of Peter Pan. ‘Pan suggested to me, not moments ago, that I go back and start a new life with Belle. And then you rock up and tell me that Belle would tell me to abandon by family and make a new one with her just to get me out of the way. Highly convenient.’

‘Rumple, st… stop,’ fake Belle gasped, clutching her throat.

‘See the thing about growing up with a con artist for a father – you get good at spotting lies. So good, that you start expecting them from everyone. And I have been betrayed at every turn. But when Belle came along, against _every_ instinct, I gave her my trust. I gave her my heart. Somehow I knew… she would _never_ break it.’

Fake Belle collapsed to the ground, choking her last breath, Rumple looming over her, cold fury etched in his face.

‘ _That_ is faith! _That_ is trust! _That_ is true love!’

Fake Belle couldn’t pretend any longer and was consumed by a cloud of smoke. And out of the smoke rose the Shadow. It hissed at the pair of them, its fury coming out of its blazing white eyes before it flew away.

*

Rumple stared at the small pile of ash on the ground, the only remains of Pan’s plot to make him question his resolve, to stray from his purpose. And he almost fell for it. The sight of Pan’s shadow had scared Rumple. Belle had never seen him like that before. Anything that scared the Dark One must be bad. So this Peter Pan was not to be trifled with or underestimated.

Rumple raised his gaze to Belle. She didn’t need to look to see she was now wearing her clothes from Storybrooke. All that mattered was that they were together, in the middle of Neverland, and that Rumple loved and believed in her so much that he could literally pick her out of a line-up.

They smiled at each other.

‘You’re really here…’ Rumple whispered as if all his prayers had been answered.

‘Yeah,’ Belle agreed. ‘I don’t know how.’

‘You said it. I needed you and you came.’

Belle eyed him up and down, taking in the new look. Yep, the Goldstiltskin chic was definitely her new favourite. Rumple noticed her appraising him. ‘What?’

‘Nothing, it’s just… It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you dressed like that.’

Rumple looked down at himself. ‘Going into battle; I needed the right armour.’

‘A mystery wrapped in an enigma wrapped in leather. How can any girl resist?’

Rumple looked overwhelmed. ‘How long have we got?’ he asked, his voice cracking.

Belle shrugged helplessly. ‘Until I wake up…’

‘I’m sorry, Belle.’

‘It’s okay. That shadow was quite convincing.’

‘No…’ Rumple came over and took her hand. He felt solid and warm. ‘For leaving you behind.’

‘Someone had to stay and protect the town. You did what you thought was right at the time.’

‘I was wrong. If you were here we would’ve rescued Henry sooner.’

‘I’m here now. And I’m so proud of you, Rumple.’

Rumple reached up with his hand and cupped her cheek. Belle leaned unashamedly into his touch like a cat starved of affection, covering his hand with her own.

‘If this is a dream, I never want to wake up,’ she told him.

‘No arguments from me,’ said Rumple softly.

Belle reached up on tiptoe to kiss him and Rumple leaned down longingly. They had been without each other for a week. They had a hundred kisses to make up for.

But their lips had barely brushed together when something closed tightly around Belle’s windpipe. She couldn’t breathe. Belle gasped and clutched her throat but felt nothing there, which meant someone with magic was performing a chokehold on her. Rumple steadied her with both hands, the straw doll falling to the ground, looking alarmed and scared.

‘Enough of this,’ said a regal voice behind her.

‘Regina!’ Rumple shouted, striding over to his former student, looking at her as if she had gone mad.

‘Are you really going to fall for this?’ said Regina impatiently, choking Belle with relish.

‘Ru… Rumple…’ Belle choked. She was surprised she was able to make a sound.

‘Don’t listen to him,’ said Regina, continuing her strangulation or what she thought was one of Pan tricks.

‘What are you doing?’ said Rumple terrified. He tried to help Belle, but Regina held him back with her free hand. ‘Stop it! You’re killing her!’

‘I’m showing you the truth.’

‘Reg… Regina… stop…’ Belle crumpled to the floor.

‘No!’ Rumple fought desperately to reach her, but Regina wouldn’t let him go.

‘Look who you’re really dealing with.’

Rumple seized Regina’s strangling arm and two struggled became locked in a vertical wrestling match.

Belle suddenly stilled; her mouth open and her eyes wide and Regina’s hand, much to her own surprise, had closed completely on thin air. Rumple wrenched his arm free of Regina’s slacken grip and hurried forwards to see what was wrong. Belle reached for him, but her hand went straight through his and was turning translucent. Belle stood up, staring at her other hand and saw that it had become ghostly as well. She felt a swirling, sinking feeling in her stomach.

‘No…’

She was fading away. Worse, she could feel herself pulling away… for she felt her conscious self struggling to wake.

‘I’m waking up.’

‘No,’ Rumple begged her, his voice becoming distant, the jungle dissolving around him. ‘No, not yet, please.’

Belle could feel herself fading. Darkness was closing around her. She could hardly see Rumple’s face.

‘I’m sorry,’ she said, her voice echoing. ‘I love you, Rumple…’

‘No… Belle, don’t go! Belle!’ But Belle had already vanished. Rumple hung his head and whispered, ‘I love you too…’

A realm away in Storybrooke, Belle opened her eyes and found herself alone in bed, the echo of Regina’s chokehold at her throat, and the faintest brush of Rumple’s lips on hers.

She immediately leapt out of bed, pulled on her trainers, grabbed her coat and drove Rumple’s Cadillac down to the town hall. She fumbled for the new security code on the door and burst like a hurricane into the Mayor’s office. She made straight for the wall by Regina’s collection of whiskeys bottles.

But there was no portrait portal leading to Neverland. Just tree printed wallpaper. Belle gave the blank wall an experimental push. Nothing happened. She turned dejectedly towards the desk and picked up the picture that sat there. Rumple and Belle stood outside the pawnshop, smiling; Belle’s arms wrapped around his waist and Rumple embracing her by wrapping her in his coat, protecting her from the chilly Maine weather.

Belle held the picture to her heart. She had thought seeing Rumple again would make her feel better. But she just felt worse. Now she was screaming to be by his side again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two Belles test was inspired by the game Castlevania: Lord of Shadow 2, where Dracula/Gabriel Belmont had to choose between two Marie's - one his wife and the other evil vampire Carmilla.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle told Archie about her nightly adventure the following day at Granny’s. She didn’t order anything. She didn’t want Granny to waste another perfectly good hamburger. Archie thought it remarkable that Rumple’s love for her could travel across realms. Belle only wished there was a way to follow him. If Rumple needed her enough to pull her from her dreams, if only temporarily, he must surely need her now. But with no magic beans, no magic dust and no portals they had no way to communicate let alone travel to Neverland.

At that moment Sheriff Leroy entered the diner, escourting a wet and bedraggled woman inside. He had draped his jacket over her shoulders. Leroy grinned at Belle and informed her that this little lady had swum a real long way to find her. The woman, Ariel, told Belle that she’d come from Neverland and that Rumplestiltskin had sent her.

So he was still alive.

Belle took Ariel to the pawnshop to get her into dry to clothes and to inspect the sand dollar Rumple had instructed to be given to her. Belle turned it over in her hands. She remembered the Queens of Darkness using this to record her ransom message for Rumple. But how to playback Rumple’s message? Placing it on the worktop on the pretext on picking up a magnifying glass, the sand dollar started to glow.

A hologram of Rumplestiltskin’s upper body shone out of it. The image looked up and spoke to her, ‘ _Belle…_ _I hope you raised the cloaking spell. The people headed for town are far more dangerous than even I first believed. They’re unwitting pawns in Pan’s game. I told you I was going to my death. I found another way. I can defeat Pan and live... But only if you get me something from the shop. The object I need is hidden. But I know that with the strength of our love, you'll find it._ ’

The recording ended and the light faded back into the sand dollar. While Ariel was exasperated at this continuing cryptography, Belle was smiling. Rumple wanted her help. He wanted her to save him, Henry, everyone.

The two searched the cupboards and drawers for the object Rumple needed her to find. Ariel was fascinated with some of the trinkets Rumple had collected having spent her entire life in the sea. Even something as ordinary as a corkscrew, despite the fact she had twenty others back home. Then she found a gold button that belonged to Prince Eric, a human she had fallen in love with. But by the sound of it the story hadn’t end well for them. This only emboldened Belle determination to succeed and Prince Eric’s jacket button had given her an idea of what Rumple meant when he said the strength of their love will unlock the hiding place the object was kept.

Belle retrieved their teacup from the cabinet and proudly presented it to Ariel. It may be chipped, but no matter how much this thing has been through, it’s survived. Just like their love. Now how to use it to open the hiding place? Rumple usually kept it in here…

No sooner had she placed the chipped cup on its saucer along with its chip-less fellows, then a sparkling white light, similar to the light of the protection spell, flowed out of the teacup and onto the floor, where a square compartment opened up, revealing a black box, set with a red ruby.

Belle recognized it at once. She had read about this in her books, but she never realised it was real, or that Rumple had it. It was Pandora’s Box. Legend said that it contained the world’s darkest evil.

‘Then shouldn’t you be wearing gloves or something?’ said Ariel pointedly.

Belle laughed. Whatever was inside it, Rumple was going to use it to defeat Pan. Maybe even use it to trap Pan inside it. Not even what was still left in Pandora’s Box could help the boy who never grew up get out. Now all she had to do was send Ariel back to Neverland and deliver it to Rumple.

But at that moment two strangers entered the backroom. Two men, the taller of the two wearing thick black glasses, the younger with a keychain of a teddy bear on his trousers, drew their guns and pointed them at Belle and Ariel. These were the bad guys Rumple had warned her about, who were coming to Storybrooke. Members of the Anti-Magic group the Home Office no doubt. But they had entered the town before the protection spell could keep them out. And here they were now to stop them.

They tied Belle and Ariel back to back to chairs and took Pandora’s box from them. Glasses and Keychain had been sent by Pan. He had sent them undercover in the Home Office to use their resources to locate the Truest Believer. Once a desperate Tamara Banning had kidnapped Henry Mills in the hopes of trading him for her family, Pan then ordered them to travel to Storybrooke and await further instructions. Having discovered from his Shadow that Rumple had sent Ariel to Storybrooke to find Belle and retrieve something that would defeat their master, Pan had alerted his agents to make sure Rumple failed and that this box never makes it back to Neverland.

Belle and Ariel struggled against their bonds but the ropes were too tight. Belle couldn’t believe this. Rumple trusted her, he trusted her to help him. She’d let everyone down. She’d allowed the enemy to take Pandora’s Box. And worse, because of her, Ariel would never see her Prince Eric again. Ariel assured her that even when the magic wore off her bracelet she’d still be able to find him and tell him how she feels… as long as he lived near the beach.

The bracelet! The bracelet that turned Ariel’s tail into legs!

Belle fumbled behind her, found the Sea Bracelet and pulled it off. In a cloud of blue smoke, Ariel’s human legs transformed back into her enormous mermaid’s tail. Unable to contain the powerful expanding fins the rope broke apart. Though the weight of the enormous, floundering tail caused Belle and Ariel to topple over onto the floor. They pulled the ropes off and hurried outside.

The street was deserted. Their quarry was long gone. Belle thought hard. The protection spell was still in effect, so they couldn’t have left town. They wanted to make sure the box never ended up in Neverland. If it were Belle, she’d destroy it. But it would take a lot of strength to destroy something as old and powerful as a magical relic like Pandora’s Box. Like a dwarf’s pickaxe! The kind that could smash a diamond. The kind that Greg and Tamara had used to start all this trouble.

They hurried to the mines. They arrived just in time to see Glasses raise the pickaxe. Belle gave them one last chance to stop. She tried to appeal to them, telling them that if they destroyed that box, people they really cared about would die. Glasses argued desperately that was exactly why they had to do this, because if they didn’t someone they cared about would die. Belle was taken aback. She had thought they were loyal minions following Pan’s orders blindly, but they were being threatened and blackmailed into helping him to protect someone they love. Keychain pointed his gun, telling them to walk away. But Belle was never one to walk away. She pulled the lever and sent a mine cart hurtling up the tracks and crashing into them, knocking their weapons out of their hands.

Standing over them, holding Pandora’s Box tightly in her hands, Belle asked them who Pan was keeping from them.

‘Our sister,’ said Glasses, him and his brother suddenly regressing, looking like scared, frightened children.

‘Your sister?’ said Ariel.

‘She’s been Pan’s prisoner for a long time.’

‘Over a century,’ said Keychain miserably.

‘But that’s impossible,’ said Belle. They both looked as though they were in their twenties. ‘You’d be…’

‘Dead,’ said Glasses. ‘We’re well aware. Pan has kept us alive to do his bidding. And as long as we do, she lives.’

‘And then when we’re done, he’ll free her and us. But now…’

‘Now is your best chance,’ said Belle. ‘We can defeat Pan, and your sister can finally be set free.’

‘You think you’re the first person who thought they could beat him?’ said Glasses hopelessly.

‘Why? Have you tried?’

‘Yes, but we failed. It’s how our sister ended up his prisoner in the first place.’

‘We tried to be heroes, but it just made things worse,’ said Keychain. ‘We tried to save our brother. Pan kept us separated and threatened to kill him unless we did everything he said. Then our sister discovered that our brother had escaped. She tried to rescue the other Lost Boys but Pan caught her and locked her up.’

‘And now? Now we’ve failed? He’ll kill her.’

Belle held up Pandora’s Box. ‘We get this back to Neverland, Pan is gonna have much bigger things to worry about.’

‘Why would you help us?’ asked Keychain.

‘Because your sister isn’t the only person Pan’s holding captive.’

‘Can you really stop him?’ asked Glasses.

‘Yes,’ said Belle confidently. ‘I believe we can. And if what you’re saying is true, we will save your sister.’

‘Who is she?’ asked Ariel.

The two men looked at each other and agreed that they could trust them.

‘Her name is Wendy. Wendy Darling,’ said Keychain. ‘If you see her, tell her John and Michael are waiting for her.’

Down at the beach Belle and Ariel, dressed in the clothes she had been wearing when she first arrived in Storybrooke, prepared to say goodbye.

‘So… remember what I told you,’ said Belle.

‘Don’t worry,’ Ariel assured her kindly. ‘I’ll deliver your message to Gold.’

Belle hugged her new friend.

‘Good luck.’

Belle tried to smile, but her tears gave her away.

‘Are you okay?’ Ariel asked.

‘I’m fine. I just… I just wish I could tell Rumple myself.’

As soon as Ariel left, Belle would go back to waiting. Praying that her contribution was enough to help Rumple survive, beat predestiny, and return home safely, along with everyone else.

Ariel played with her bracelet. ‘What if you could?’

‘How?’

Ariel flexed her arm, showing her the bracelet.

‘But your bracelet was enchanted to give you legs. I already have legs.’

‘Regina enchanted it specifically for me. If I put it on you, maybe it’ll have the reverse affect. We could try. The worst case you’ll get a bit wet.’

Belle considered. It was a long shot, and as Ariel said, getting a little wet was a small price to pay. They waded out into the water until it was up to their waists. Ariel removed the bracelet and placed it on Belle’s wrist. Belle watched Ariel’s blue tail reappear beneath the water. She looked down and gasped. Gold smoke billowed around her legs like swirling sand and when it cleared Belle’s legs had turned into a golden mermaid’s tail. She wobbled and grabbed Ariel’s outstretched hands to keep herself standing, feeling as though she had slipped into one great huge slipper.

‘Let’s go,’ said Ariel happily.

She turned and dived into the water. Belle took a deep breath and dove in after her.

It was a different world under the sea. Vast and endless. Belle lifted her tail and wiggled her fin like she would wiggle her toes. She butterfly kicked through the water, marveling at how fast her new tail propelled her forwards. She practiced turning corners, swimming in circles, doing a loop-the-loop and, gathering momentum, leaping joyfully out of the sea like a dolphin before diving back down beneath the surface. It was exhilarating. Then she noticed (in the absence of drowning) that she was breathing in the salty sea water as easily and naturally as she breathed in air. As a mermaid the water was her oxygen.

Once she was certain she’d got the hang of it, Belle followed Ariel, keeping close on her tail as they swam over meadows of seaweed, reefs of multicoloured fish and passed marine mammals as they prepared to cross realms, bound for Neverland.

_I’m coming, Rumple. I’m on my way._

*

Rumple leaned on his stick as he had once leaned on his cane, playing with his moonstone ring. Ariel still hadn’t returned, though the mermaid had admitted herself that Storybrooke was far. Had she got caught in a fishing net on arrival? Had she managed to find Belle? Did they find what he needed from the shop? What if the devil’s were already inside before the protection spell went up? What if something had happened to her and he wasn’t there to protect her?

‘You really believe Belle can succeed?’ asked Regina, her tone suggesting she didn’t believe it for a moment.

Any fears and doubts Rumple had vanished at Regina’s lack of faith, questioning Belle’s capabilities. ‘Yes, I do,’ he said with quiet confidence, looking out at the water.

‘Are you sure it’s not your feelings blinding you?’

‘Or perhaps it’s my feelings illuminating me.’

‘You really love her,’ said Regina in surprise, as if she hadn’t really believed it until now.

Rumple smirked and turned to look at Regina. ‘Is that jealousy?’

‘Of Belle?’ Regina laughed. ‘I think not.’

‘No, no. Of having someone.’

Regina had no retort. Before she could think of one there was a splashing noise. They turned towards the sound expecting to see a redheaded mermaid poking out of the water. Instead, a beautiful blue-eyed brunette had risen from the water, brushing her wet hair out of her face.

‘Rumple…’

The stick fell with a muffled thud in the sand as Rumple stared in disbelief. ‘Belle…’

Belle smiled at him, which vanished almost immediately as Regina advanced on her, conjuring a flaming fireball, no doubt thinking she was another trick of Pan’s. Because there was no way Belle could be here.

‘Regina, don’t you dare!’ Rumple shouted.

But Belle turned and dived back into the water… using her _tail_ to send a wave of water crashing over Regina, soaking her and dousing the fireball in her hand. Rumple left Regina dripping, spitting out a mouthful of water and searched the water, trying to see where Belle had gone.

‘Nice to see you too, Regina!’ called Belle.

Belle was now sitting on a rock next to Ariel, the scales of her gold mermaid’s tail gleaming in the moonlight.

‘How – how –?’ said Rumple weakly, staring at Belle’s tail that had brought her back to him.

Belle raised her arm and Rumple saw Ariel’s Sea Bracelet attached to her wrist. He could’ve laughed out loud at the simplicity and the brilliance of it.

‘Sorry we’re late,’ Ariel apologised loudly. ‘We ran into a few… complications.’

‘Complications arose, ensued, were overcome.’

‘Did you get it?’ Rumple asked.

Belle and Ariel slipped of the rock with a splash and swam to the shoreline, Rumple and Regina, who had magically dried herself off, hurrying to meet them. Ariel reached into her satchel and placed Pandora’s Box on the rock. They had done. Rumple stooped down and picked it up.

‘Excellent,’ said Regina satisfactorily. ‘You fulfilled your end of the bargain.’

Belle held up the bracelet so that Regina could fulfill her end for Ariel. Regina waved her hand, the bracelet glowed purple for a moment and then settled.

‘Now you can have legs whenever you want,’ she told Ariel. ‘Or a fin. Whatever Eric's into these days.’

‘Thank you,’ said Ariel gratefully.

‘When you return to Storybrooke, seek him out,’ Rumple told her. ‘The rest is up to you.’

‘Wait, Rumple,’ said Belle hastily. ‘Before we go, you need to know that Pan has a prisoner on this island… a girl named Wendy.’

Rumple’s ears pricked up at the familiar name. He knelt down so that their faces were on a level.

‘Her brothers, John and Michael, are back in Storybrooke. I don’t want to let them down. Please make sure that Wendy’s okay.’

So Bae’s adopted family weren’t lost after all. Wendy, John and Michael were still alive. Pan was using them too in his twisted games.

But Regina shook her head at the request. ‘All that matters is Henry,’ said Regina flatly, making it perfectly clear that this was non-negotiable. They had come here for Henry and that was all.

‘And now you have a chance to save him,’ Ariel reminded her coldly, ‘thanks to me and Belle. So rescuing that girl is the least that you can do.’

‘We’ll do our best,’ Rumple promised.

‘Thank you,’ said Belle.

She looked sad as she said it. She turned as if making ready to leave again –

‘Wait.’

Belle looked up at him in surprise.

‘Belle, I…’ Rumple looked at the box Belle had retrieved for him, turning it over in his hands. ‘I meant what I said. I never should have left you behind.’

‘You weren’t wrong; some guys _were_ coming to Storybrooke. They just weren’t _bad_ guys.’

‘Well, now that we know the town is safe… you’ve been sidelined long enough.’

‘What're you saying?’

‘We need you, Belle… _I_ need you. And if these really are my last days, I rather spend them with you.’

‘Really, Gold?’ said Regina impatiently. ‘Another prisoner to rescue, _and_ another mouth to feed?’

‘You want to stay here another week?’ said Rumple curtly. ‘Need I remind you that she saved your life, Your Majesty? If we’re going to stand any chance of saving Henry, we need Belle.’ Rumple turned back to Belle, his expression soulful. ‘Please stay.’

Belle looked as if all her dreams had come true at once. Her face split into a radiant smile. Then she slipped off the bracelet and handed it back to Ariel. ‘Go get him, Ariel.’

‘Thank you, Belle.’

Rumple held out his hand, helping Belle step out of the water on her newly restored human legs and wrapped her in a warm, fluffy towel that he’d conjured from nowhere. Ariel smiled at the pair of them then swam off back to Storybrooke to find her prince.

‘You really do make friends everywhere you go, don’t you?’ said Rumple fondly.

Belle leaned into him. ‘I’ve missed you so much.’

Rumple hugged her. ‘So have I, sweetheart.’

‘Let’s go save Henry.’

‘First things first; whilst that is a very attractive outfit, I don’t think those heels are going to be practical footwear for walking through the jungle.’

‘Actually I do have something in mind,’ said Belle.

‘Can you picture it?’

Belle nodded. Rumple backed up and waved his hands. There was a cloud of red smoke and when it cleared Belle was warm and dry and wearing a maroon tunic bodice over a gold under shirt, brown trousers and boots, with a dagger attached to her belt. She looked like a warrior.

‘This is what I was wearing after I defeated the yaoguai,’ said Belle after she had finished examining herself. ‘When I was coming back to you.’

‘You look great,’ said Rumple.

‘Great,’ said Regina, who was quickly losing patience with both of them. ‘Now that you’re through with your wardrobe change, can we go get my son back?’

‘Wait,’ said Belle quickly. ‘There’s one more thing I need to do.’

Before Rumple could move Belle had grabbed him by his lapels and pulled him down into a kiss. Rumple crushed Belle against him and deepened the kiss they were denied in her dreams. Regina rolled her eyes and walked away into the trees.

They leaned against each other’s forehead. They hadn’t been this close since the day they had said goodbye at the docks. But they were together now. And with Pandora’s Box they might actually stand a chance of saving Henry, defeating Pan and have a future that had seemed impossible.

‘I told you I’d see you again,’ said Belle.

‘That’s the last time I don’t listen to you.’

Belle laughed.

‘Thank you, Belle,’ Rumple whispered. ‘I knew I could rely on you.’

‘You’re welcome.’

‘I don’t know what’s going to happen,’ he admitted quietly. ‘Peter Pan may be our greatest adversary yet. And every time I’ve tried to change my fate it backfires and proves to be a lost cause.’

_I admire your loyalty. But helping Rumplestiltskin? I’m afraid you’re fighting a lost cause…_

‘We’ll face him together,’ said Belle. ‘No cause is lost if there’s but one fool left to fight for it.’

Rumple smiled at her. ‘I’d say our chances just doubled.’ He threw Pandora’s Box up in the air one-handed and caught it again. ‘So, who's up for a daredevil rescue fraught with inconceivable danger?’

Belle grinned in readiness and anticipation.

‘Excellent.’

He held out his other arm to Belle and she linked her arm through his. Together they set off into the jungle after Regina.


	3. Chapter 3

Rumple, Belle and Regina picked their way through the foliage heading back to find the others.

‘You know, despite our differences, I can always count on you to get things done...’ said Regina happily to Rumple who was leading the procession. ‘Unlike the rest of them. You were right. They’re just a liability.’

‘Where are they?’ asked Belle.

‘Oh, well, Pan told them Neal was alive, and, of course, Emma took the bait. Such a waste of time.’ She suddenly realised how insensitive that sounded to Rumple. ‘Oh, I’m so sorry.’

‘No, no, don’t be. He _is_ alive,’ said Rumple.

‘What?’ said Belle and Regina together coming to a halt.

Rumple stopped too. ‘Pan wasn’t lying. My son is here on the island. I’ve seen him.’

‘He made it!’ said Belle happily. Neal was alive! ‘Rumple, that’s wonderful!’

Regina, however, looked puzzled. ‘You saw him and you... you just parted ways? You realize that he might have a way off the island.’

‘Let’s worry about the travel plans _after_ we get Henry.’

‘There’s something you’re not telling me,’ said Regina suspiciously. ‘What happened when you saw him?’

‘Look, all you have to know is, the next time I see him will be when I’m putting Henry in his arms. When father and son are reunited.’

Still looking doubtful, Regina walked on ahead. Belle hung back.

‘Rumple, what happened?’ Belle asked Rumple quietly.

Rumple sighed heavily. ‘Bae thinks I’m here to kill Henry.’

‘Why would he think that?’

‘Pan told him about the prophecy. And I have history stacked against me.’

Rumple told her about their argument over his motives for saving Henry, why he couldn’t give him the dagger because his shadow had taken it away (Belle had thought she had been imagining it when she couldn’t see it) and the fact he had seen what had happened to Belle when she had held it for just a few moments. The memory of the darkness whispering to her to commit murder still made Belle shudder. Of course Rumple would want to protect his son from that. And then Rumple had immobilised himself with the squid ink they had used to incapacitate Pan as proof he was no threat to Henry, to give Neal a head start, warning him that without his magic to protect them they would surely be captured.

And Neal had left his father behind.

‘Oh, Rumple, I’m sorry,’ said Belle.

Rumple shook his head. ‘Bae did what any parent would do: he put his child first. No matter what. But Neal would almost certainly have told Emma. So when they all inevitably turn on me –’

‘Don’t even think about it, Rumple,’ said Belle forestalling what Rumple was about to suggest. And that wasn’t going to happen.

‘I don’t want them turning on you too, Belle.’

‘If they do, then they’re not the people I thought they were. I know you came here to save Henry. I’m not leaving you.’

Even after all this time Rumple looked at her as if he couldn’t believe that she exists. ‘You’d follow me anywhere. What did I do to you all those years ago?’

Belle smiled. ‘You saw me.’

There was a rustle up ahead as Regina pushed some leaves aside, some gasps and the unmistakable sound of weapons being drawn and pointed at her. They’d found the others.

‘Well, if this is your version of a rescue party, we got here just in time,’ said Regina.

‘Belle?’ said Emma surprised to see her. ‘How did you get here?’

‘Long story,’ said Belle. ‘It’s… quite a tail.’

‘What are you three doing here?’ asked Snow.

‘Well, same as you, except we actually have a chance.’ Regina gestured proudly to the box in Rumple’s hands. ‘Pandora’s Box. It could trap Pan for eternity simply by opening the lid.’

Neal lowered voice to Emma though Belle could still hear him, ‘You didn’t tell me my father was with her.’

‘I didn't know,’ said Emma

‘Wait, your father is the Dark One?’ said Tink, looking at Neal in shock.

‘Yeah, and he’s not getting anywhere near Henry.

‘Bae...’ Rumple began.

‘Why? What are you talking about?’ said Emma quickly, senses now on high alert.

‘There’s a prophecy that says that Henry will be his undoing,’ Neal told them, glaring at his father. ‘He didn’t come here to protect him. He came here to kill him.’

Now Regina turned on Rumple, backing up to rejoin the group in a united front against him. ‘That’s why you didn’t want to find Neal before you got Henry back? Because you knew he’d spill your secret.’

‘Everything I did was to protect Henry, to rescue him from Pan,’ said Rumple firmly.

‘It all makes sense. You left before we even made shore,’ said Emma raising her sword.

‘You wanted to get to Henry first...’ said Snow drawing her bow, aiming an arrow at Rumple.

Now Charming drew his sword. ‘To be on his own...’

Then Hook, ‘So no one could stop you...’

‘So you can kill him,’ said Regina looking betrayed.

‘It’s not gonna happen,’ said the Saviour, ‘not unless you go through all of us first.’

Everyone had their weapons and pointed it at Rumple.  
  
‘You’re making a mistake,’ said Rumple, looking from one distrusting face to the next. ‘I don’t care if the boy is destined to be my undoing – or _any_ boy for that matter. I won’t hurt him.’

‘Because that sounds just like you,’ said Regina coldly.

‘Belle, move away from him,’ said Emma, motioning with her sword.

Belle shook her head, refusing to budge. ‘No.’

‘You’re wasting your breath, love,’ said Hook darkly. ‘She’ll follow the Crocodile over the edge of the cliff, like a lemming.’

‘Lemming’s don’t commit suicide,’ said Belle impatiently. ‘Rumple didn’t come here to kill Henry.’

‘You knew about the prophecy?’ said Neal angrily. ‘You knew he wanted to kill Henry?’

‘Rumple told me before he left. He also told me he was going to save Henry and die in the process.’

‘So he told you. And you _actually_ believe him?’

‘Yes, I do.’

‘Well your prejudiced vote doesn’t mean much,’ said Hook.

‘Belle, it’s fine,’ said Rumple quietly. ‘I won’t drag you down with me.’

‘No!’ said Belle angrily. ‘This is ridiculous! We’re on the same side! We’re supposed to be a team! I care what happens to Henry as much as you do!’

‘You’re not even related to him!’ Regina shouted.

Belle looked as though Regina had slapped her. Her voice shook a little when she spoke again, ‘Since… since when did you need to be related to help someone? Hook isn’t family – he just ran off with Rumple’s wife. And Regina? You’re not even related by blood. Just a marriage certificate and adoption papers – not to mention you spent most of your life trying to destroy this family.

‘But all of this is secondary to the fact that we are wasting time that Henry does not have.’

She looked to Baelfire. ‘Neal… any thoughts Rumple had of killing the boy who would be his undoing died when he thought it might be his grandson. The moment he realised that it _wasn’t_ Henry.’

‘What childish dream is this?’ said Regina.

‘Henry’s not Rumple’s undoing – it’s Pan. Think about it: Henry led Rumple to Neal. Pan took Henry. Pan betrayed Rumple. If any boy wants to cause Rumple harm, it’s Pan.’

Rumple took a step towards his son, his expression imploring. ‘Without me, you _will_ fail. I’m the most powerful amongst us.’

‘That’s why we can’t trust you,’ Neal told him.

‘If I could give you my dagger, I would. But I can’t,’ said Rumple desperately.

‘But you _can_ give me Pandora’s Box. I don’t have to trust you if I could stop you.’

‘Son...’

If this was the only way to make his son believe he wasn’t a threat, so be it. But then he had immobilised himself with squid ink and it hadn’t changed a thing. Rumple handed Neal the box.

‘Look at me,’ said Neal warningly. ‘You so much as lift a finger to perform magic, you’re gonna spend an eternity in this box.’

Rumple nodded in agreement. But as they all made to depart for Pan’s camp Rumple held his son back. ‘Look… you may think you know who you’re up against, but you don’t.’

‘Then tell me. What really happened between you two?’

Rumple swallowed. ‘Peter Pan destroyed my father.’

The group marched through the jungle, Rumple and Belle bringing up the rear. Belle heard Emma up ahead talking to Hook about her father being poisoned by dreamshade. The waters had saved his life but not cured him. If Charming left Neverland he would die. Even if they took some of the water with them it would only prolong the inevitable. Charming would die.

Unless there was another cure.

‘Is there no other way?’ Belle asked Rumple, who had been listening to their conversation carefully.

‘Maybe,’ said Rumple. ‘If this is the same poison Hook used to try and kill me. I didn’t fancy repeating the experience.’

‘We won’t have to use the candle?’ said Belle uneasily.

She wanted to help Charming but not at the expense of someone else’s life. Cora had been the lesser of two evils

‘No,’ Rumple assured her. ‘But we’ll certainly need to take some of the water back with us. Or Charming will be dead the second his sets foot on Storybrooke soil. It’ll buy us time until I can –’

‘Something you want to tell us, Gold?’ said Emma loudly, who had noticed them talking.

‘Is there something you want to hear?’ Rumple asked.

‘Is there another cure? _’_

‘You suddenly interested in what I have to say? Thought I wasn’t to be trusted.’

‘You’re not, but I'll take my chances,’ said Emma.

‘Well, if you remember, I, too, was poisoned with dreamshade by a cowardly pirate. And yet...’

‘Yes, and we know how you cured yourself... with a candle that takes another person’s life. David is not that selfish.’

‘The point is, after my near-death experience, I discovered much about the poison. I believe I can create an elixir back in my shop.’

‘What’s your price?’

Rumple frowned at her.

‘Always jump to the worst conclusion, don't you? Did I demand a price for Regina’s tear? Or Henry’s necklace? No, I did not. You know, you nag me to be more helpful and when I do you’re ungrateful. There is nothing more soul-killing, or more motivation-crushing, than struggling to succeed and finding out that success and failure are both punished. That’s how you almost lost Regina. Now wonder she turned to her heartless mother for help.’

‘So because of that you won’t help?’ said Neal.

‘I didn’t say that.’ Rumple turned to face his son. ‘ _Assuming_ I survive our mission to save Henry and that our deal for me not to use magic expires at journey’s end…’ He flicked his eyes to Snow, ‘I will save her husband…’ To Emma he said, ‘Your father…’ To Neal, ‘…and Henry’s grandfather. Because it’s the right thing to do. No deals, no favours… No expectations.’

Rumple marched on ahead, his shoulders hunched.

‘Is he serious?’ Emma asked Belle.

‘What does my opinion matter?’ Belle asked coldly. ‘I’m not even related. I’m just an extension of Rumplestiltskin to you people. Well I’m not a chess piece, nor am I Rumple’s handler. You wouldn’t even have gotten this far without us. But yes, he was serious. You want Rumple’s help? Don’t punish the behaviour you want to see. Why don’t you go tell David the good news?’

Belle moved to catch up with Rumple, who was leaning against a tree.

‘They’ll never see me as anything but a monster,’ said Rumple heavily, sensing her presence. ‘And if I die, no one will shed a tear.’

‘Once we rescue Henry it’ll be fine,’ Belle tried to reassure him. ‘You’ll prove to them they were wrong.’

‘And if nothing changes?’

‘It will. You’ll see.’

‘Belle…’ Rumple looked at her and at last managed a small smile, ‘I’m glad you’re with me.’

Belle smiled back. ‘As am I.’

At that moment Tink appeared. ‘We’re here. Pan’s perimeter.’

‘It’s time,’ said Emma, ready to lead the charge to save Henry. ‘Tink will sneak us in the back like we planned. We grab Henry. In and out, simple.’ She looked to Neal, ‘You good with Pan patrol?’

Neal patted his satchel. ‘Locked and loaded.’

‘You mind if I, uh...’ Rumple pulled Hook’s sword out of its sheath, ‘borrow this?’

Everyone except Belle tensed up, Charming’s hand already reaching for his sword.

‘You said no magic, I agreed. But I’m not walking in there with nothing but my good looks.’

Rumple swaggered passed them, sword in hand.

‘Now I, on the other hand...’ Hook began.

‘Here.’ Belle handed him her weapon. ‘In case your good looks fail you.’

Hook pulled it out and discovered his new weapon was a tiny dagger. ‘Thanks, love,’ he said grimly.

‘Let’s get Henry,’ said Emma.

Hidden in the bushes they watched the Lost Boys sat around the campfire speaking indistinctly.

‘Can I at least use magic on these boys?’ requested Rumple.

‘No,’ said Neal sternly.

‘I'll do it,’ said Regina raising her hand.

‘You remember the spell?’ Rumple muttered.

Regina glared at him.

‘Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus,’ Belle murmured to Rumple, who snorted.

Regina waved her hand and the boys fell to the ground fast asleep. They broke cover and searched the camp. There was no one else here.

‘Where’s Pan?’ said Neal.

‘I don't know,’ said Emma anxiously.

‘Henry!’ Regina called.

‘He’s gotta be somewhere,’ said Charming.

‘Where?’ said Emma frantically.

‘Help!’ cried a voice nearby.

Emma followed the source of the cries for help and found a young woman trapped in a bamboo cage. She looked as shocked as Emma to see a grown-up in Neverland.

‘You’re an... an adult.’

‘So are you. My name’s Emma. I’m looking for my son.’

At that moment Neal, Rumple and Belle came running up and Neal stopped dead when he saw her. ‘Wendy?’ said Neal in amazement.

‘Do I know you?’ Wendy asked.

‘It’s Baelfire.’

‘You two know each other?’ said Emma.

Neal crouched by the cage. ‘Yeah. Yeah, we do.’

‘Bae!’ Wendy gasped, recognising him. ‘Can it really be you?’

Neal seized a rock and broke the lock. The cage door opened and Neal and Wendy embraced.

‘I thought I’d never see you again.’

They drew back to get a better look at the other.

‘What are you... wh... what are you doing here, Wendy?’

‘Well, I... I came back to save you.’

Neal looked stunned and affected by this confession. ‘You did that for me?’

Belle saw Rumple look away from this touching reunion. What he would’ve given to have his son say that him when they’d found each other?

‘Well, I couldn’t bear for you to be without a family, not after you told us that your mother and father were both dead. ‘

‘You told her your father was dead?’ said Belle sharply to Neal.

Her relationship with her own father wasn’t at its best right now, but she would never go as far to say that he was dead to her.

‘Easier than telling her his own father abandoned me,’ said Rumple, sparing Neal an explanation.

‘Who are you?’ Wendy asked Rumple.

‘The father who abandoned him,’ admitted Rumple. Then, unable to help himself, he went on, ‘And came back for him. It just took longer than I anticipated.’  
  
  


They took Wendy back to the others and wrapped her in a blanket. Rumple was watching her carefully. As Henry’s father’s adoptive family she would be well placed to be used to manipulate Henry.

‘Hey, Wendy,’ said Neal kneeling before her, ‘since you’ve been here, have you seen my son? His name’s Henry.’

‘You have a son?’ said Wendy curiously.

Rumple stiffened angrily. Belle didn’t believe Wendy’s poker face either. She may be an adult now but the signs were there: the nervous shifting, the hesitation in her answer, not able to look Neal directly in the eyes.

‘Yeah. Pan needs his heart. Has he said anything about the Heart of the Truest Believer?’

Wendy looked around at everyone, still feigning ignorance. ‘No. I’m sorry. He never mentioned anything about a heart.’

‘She’s lying,’ Rumple snarled pointing Hook’s sword at her.

Neal and Wendy looked at him. Neal looked confused, but Wendy looked scared. Rumple advanced on Wendy.

‘Where is he?’

‘Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell are you doing?’ said Charming, holding Rumple back, just as he had done at the hospital when Belle got shot.

‘I’ve carried enough lies in my life to recognize their burden,’ Rumple informed him. ‘She knows where Henry is.’

‘Is that true?’ said Neal, looking as though he didn’t want to believe it of the girl who had made him part of her family, but for precisely that reason he wanted the truth.

‘You don’t understand,’ said Wendy.

‘You’re helping Pan?’ said Snow.

‘He’s keeping John and Michael alive, only if I do as he says.’

‘Trust me, whatever he’s promised, he will go back on his word,’ said Rumple.

‘And why should I trust a man who abandoned his own son?’ said Wendy angrily.

‘Because your brothers did,’ said Belle. ‘They trusted me. They helped me get this box so we can defeat Pan.’

‘They’re okay?’ said Wendy in relief.

‘For now, and only if we succeed,’ said Rumple.

‘Wendy...’ said Neal, ‘we will get you home to John and Michael, I swear to God. But right now, I really need your help. Please.’

Wendy sighed. ‘Pan told Henry that... he needs his heart to save magic. But it’s a lie. He needs it to save himself.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Pan’s dying. He needs the Heart of the Truest Believer to absorb all the magic in Neverland. And once he does... he will be immortal, all powerful.’

‘And what happens to Henry?’ asked Snow.

‘Well, it’s a trade. When Pan lives, Henry will die.’

‘How do we stop Pan?’ asked Charming.

‘Pan took Henry to Skull Rock. But you haven’t got much time.’

‘Then we stay behind. Someone needs to be here to guard the Lost Boys when they wake up.’

‘You don’t need to stay behind,’ said Emma.

‘David’s right,’ said Snow. ‘You get him home, tell him we love him.’

‘Tell him yourself, when you get back from Deadman’s Peak. Gold can cure you back in Storybrooke. We just need to bring some of the water with us.’

Looking relieved Snow came over and hugged Emma. ‘And you... you didn’t give up.’ Snow looked to Rumple and whispered, ‘Thank you.’

‘Well, apparently, that’s the only thanks I need these days,’ said Rumple.

‘Tink and I will take care of things here,’ said Hook. ‘Meet you back at the _Jolly Roger_ when you find Henry.’

‘Promise me if your father and I don’t make it back, you get him home,’ Snow whispered to Emma.

Emma shook her head. ‘We’re all going back home. Together.’

Emma, Neal, Regina, Rumple and Belle took a boat and rowed across the black sea towards Skull Rock. It was enormous and looked forbidding, the torchlight without illuminating the skull’s eyes. The boat bumped against the shore and they stepped.

‘These are Henry’s shoes,’ Emma pointed at the base of the stone steps leading into the heart of the cave, wear a pair of child’s trainers had been left. ‘Wendy was right. They’re here.’

Emma tried to climb the stairs but was thrown back by an invisible barrier and landed hard on the floor.

‘Are you okay?’ said Neal helping her up.

‘I think so,’ Emma gasped, winded.

‘What was that?’

‘Pan cast a protection spell,’ said Rumple, pointing at the line drawn in the sand.

‘There has to be a way to break it,’ said Regina.

Regina tried to fire a fireball at it. Unsurprisingly it bounced right off the protective barrier and ricochet everywhere, forcing them all to duck.

‘Whoa! Careful with that!’ yelled Neal.

‘Try all you want, but Pan’s magic is too powerful,’ said Rumple impatiently. ‘At least for you,’ he added to Regina.

Rumple stepped forward and walked through the barrier as if it wasn’t there.

‘Wha...’ Regina gaped.

‘How did you do that?’ Emma demanded.

‘The spell is designed to keep anyone who casts a shadow from entering,’ Rumple explained.

Realisation dawned on Neal. ‘And you don’t have one. You were telling the truth about ripping your shadow off.’

‘And Pan knows it. That’s why he cast the spell he did. This isn’t about keeping you out. It’s about drawing me in. He knows I won’t give up the chance to finish what I came here to do.’

‘You really did come here to save Henry.’

Rumple nodded. ‘I gave you my trust with that box. Now I need you to give it back.’

Neal drew as close to his father as he could, separated by the barrier spell. He held out the box. But Regina snatched it from him. ‘Hey!’

‘You better come through, Gold,’ Regina warned him. ‘Or I’ll make whatever Pan has planned for you look like child’s play. You understand me?’

Rumple smiled at his little Evil Queen, taking the box from her. ‘Well, a simple “good luck” would’ve sufficed.’ He turned and continued up the stone steps.

‘Rumple!’ Belle called suddenly.

Rumple stopped and looked back. Belle had complete confidence in him, but she hadn’t forgotten Rumple’s warning to his son about who they were up against.

‘Remember: when all seems dark, there’s still one thing left in Pandora’s Box.’

Emma, Regina and Neal looked confused. But Rumple smiled and nodded in understanding. ‘See you later,’ he promised.

He entered the heart of the cave.

Belle didn’t like the idea of waiting out here while Rumple faced Peter Pan alone. Regina seemed to share her feelings, ‘So what are we supposed to do now?’

‘What about the spell my father used to rip off his shadow?’ Neal suggested.

‘You think if I knew how to do that, I wouldn't have done it already?’ snapped Regina.

But Belle was looking up at the night sky visible through a hole in the cavern. ‘The moon.’

‘The moon?’ said Regina following her gaze.

‘When is a shadow not a shadow?’

Emma understood. ‘The moon is what causes our shadows. What if there was a way to block it out using magic?’

‘What, you mean like an eclipse?’ said Neal. ‘Is that even possible?’

‘Maybe,’ said Regina thoughtfully. She looked to Emma.

‘So?’

Regina rolled her eyes. ‘I need help.’

‘With magic?’

‘It requires a lot. I guess we’re about to find out how much those lessons I gave you paid off. Follow my lead.’

Emma and Regina raised their hands in the air causing a circular shadow to pass over the silvery moon until there were no shadows on the ground. Belle climbed the steps first and wasn’t knocked backwards by the barrier. She led the way deep into the cave.

There was no sign of Rumple as they headed towards the source of the light. Belle listened hard, looking left and right. Then up ahead she heard a voice that made her heart sink.   
  
‘It’s time, Henry. Time to save magic, to save Neverland.’

That was Pan talking to Henry before an enormous hourglass, the sands almost run out. What had happened to Rumple? Was he unconscious? Gagged? Immobilised? He was nowhere to be seen. Something had gone wrong.

‘What do I have to do?’ asked Henry.

‘You must give me your heart, Henry... the Heart of the Truest Believer.’

‘You mean... I have to believe.’

Pan chuckled. ‘No, Henry. I mean, you need to give me your heart.’

‘But... what will happen to me?’

‘You’ll become the greatest of all heroes.’

‘You can tell me the truth. I know all magic comes with a price. Saving it must come with a price, too.’

‘I would never lie to you, Henry. I mean, you’re right. There is a price. You have to stay here on the island with me. Neverland will become your new home. I know it’s a huge sacrifice, but isn’t it worth it?’

‘Heroes have to make sacrifices all the time,’ said Henry proudly. ‘My family taught me that.’

‘Then they’d be proud if they could see you now, because you’re about to save them all. Now are you ready?’

‘Yes.’

‘Then let me help you.’

Pan took Henry’s hand and waved his own over it, giving him the power to rip out his own heart. Henry plunged his hand into his chest, just as the other’s hurried to meet him, and ripped out his red heart which gleamed with a golden glow. The Heart of the Truest Believer, indeed.

‘Henry, wait!’ Neal shouted.

Henry looked up, his heart thumping in his hand.

‘Whatever Pan’s telling you to do, don’t do it.’

‘Dad?’ Henry couldn’t believe his eyes. ‘You’re alive?’

‘I am, buddy. And I need you to listen to me. Pan is lying to you.’

‘Oh, pleasure to see you, too, Baelfire,’ said Pan. ‘Not to mention the Savior, the Evil Queen and Rumple’s little maid.’

‘Where is he?’ Belle demanded.

Unseen by Henry who was looking at his parents, Pan flashed Belle an evil, mocking smirk as if to say “not telling”.

‘Henry, you need to get away from him now,’ said Emma. ‘He’s trying to hurt you.’

‘No,’ said Henry, as if they were the ones that didn’t understand. ‘The Heart of the Truest Believer. It’s what’s gonna save magic. It’s gonna save all of you.’

‘No, it’s not,’ said Regina. ‘This was never about magic, Henry. You have to believe us. The only person Pan’s interested in saving is himself.’

‘Wendy isn’t ill,’ said Belle. ‘Pan forced her to pretend because he threatened her brothers. He’s using you.’

‘That’s not true!’

‘Of course it isn’t,’ said Pan

‘Yes, it is!’ said Neal. ‘Pan can’t live without you dying. If you give him your heart, it’s gonna kill you.’

‘They’re trying to stem your belief, Henry. But don’t let them. Remember, every hero gets tested.’

Henry looked uncertain. He looked down at his heart.

‘Henry…’ said Emma taking a step nearer, ‘I know what being a hero looks like, and this isn’t it.’

‘Why would they lie?’ Henry asked Pan.

‘Because that’s what adults do, Henry. You know that better than anyone.’

Henry frowned at Regina, who had lied to him for ten years.

‘Henry… you have to believe us,’ Regina pleaded.

‘Your parents don’t care about Neverland, Henry. They know if you give your heart to save it, then you’ll have to stay.’ Pan moved to stand behind Henry. ‘They’re being selfish because they don’t wanna lose you.’

‘Henry, you have to trust us,’ Belle begged him.

‘Trust?’ Pan repeated harshly. ‘I’m the only one who’s ever been honest with you, Henry. The only one who ever believed in you. This is _your_ choice. Not theirs.’

Pan looked up at the hourglass, watching the sands of his life running out.

‘You have to choose now. We’re running out of time.’

‘We believe in you, Henry,’ said Neal sincerely.

‘Because we love you,’ said Emma.

‘More than anything,’ said Regina.

‘I love you, too,’ said Henry smiling.

Everyone looked relieved until –

‘But I have to save magic.’

‘No, no, no, no!’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘No!’ Emma, Regina, Neal and Belle cried together.

But too late. Henry had thrust his heart into Peter Pan’s chest.

A pulse of green light shuddered out and engulfed Neverland, knocking everyone backwards from the sheer force of it. It swept across the Lost Boys camp, over Snow and Charming as they came back with the water.

Henry collapsed to the floor.

‘Henry!’ Emma cried as they all ran forwards and dropped down beside him.

Pan grinned unrepentantly at the dying boy on the ground at his feet. With his new heart and the power of the Truest Believer coursing through his veins he soared up into the air, without aid of pixie dust or lovely thoughts.

Now the real fun could begin. And there was no one to stop him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I guess you could retitle this "Going Home"...

Emma and Regina tried persistently to shake Henry awake, but he remained motionless and unresponsive. Dead to the world.

‘Oh god, is he unconscious?’ said Emma frantically.

‘Henry, can you hear us?’ said Regina desperately, rubbing his chest.

‘He passed out as soon as his heart went into Pan,’ said Neal who had gone white.

‘Is he breathing?’ asked Belle threatfully.

‘I don’t know,’ said Neal panicking.

Behind them Pan descended from the air. Emma whipped around, her face murderous.

‘What the hell did you do to him?’

‘Oh, I didn’t do anything, Emma,’ said Pan calmly. ‘It was Henry. He offered me his heart of his own free will.’

Emma unsheathed her sword. ‘I’m gonna take it back from you.’

She lunged forward, but Pan disappeared out of thin air, reappearing across the cave and picking up a familiar box from a rock.

‘I don’t think you have it in you.’

Emma turned around in surprise.

‘Rumplestiltskin didn’t.’ Pan tossed the box around in his hands. ‘Why should you?’

‘Where is he?’

‘What did you do?’ Neal demanded.

‘Oh, he’s right in this box. Safe and sound. And out of the way. Unfortunately for you, he can’t hurt me anymore. And neither can you.’

‘Really?’ Emma took a swing at Pan and this time managed to cut his arm with the tip of her sword. ‘How did that feel?’

‘Like a tickle,’ Pan told her taking flight again. ‘But without Rumplestiltskin, you’re as helpless as he is.’

Belle chuckled. Everyone stared at her. Even Pan was thrown by this strange, almost inappropriate, display of jubilance amidst this tragedy. He was invincible and gaining in strength, young Henry was dying on the floor and her precious Rumple was trapped in Pandora’s Box. And yet Belle was _laughing_?

‘What? What’s so funny?’ said Pan frowning, wondering if it was a hysterical reaction.

Belle stopped laughing, still smiling. ‘Pandora’s Box?’

Pan shrugged. ‘What about it?’

‘Rumple’s inside it?’

‘ _Yes_. And – he’s – never – getting – out,’ he said slowly and clearly, as if Belle didn’t understand the seriousness of the situation.

‘You trapped Rumplestiltskin inside Pandora’s Box? I mean, come on. Did you _really_ think that would work?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘As if Rumple would walk in here without a plan.’

Thinking Belle was just playing for time before he destroyed them all, Pan decided to shake it off. ‘Oh, well, it doesn’t matter. I’ve got you all exactly where I want you. And Rumplestiltskin will never see the light of day again.’

Suddenly Pandora’s Box started to glow gold, getting hotter and hotter; shaking in Pan’s hand, as though something inside was fighting to get out.

‘What is this?’

‘Oh dear,’ said Belle maddeningly.

‘Tell me!’

‘You know, you really should pick up a book some time. You thought that box was empty. But you were _wrong_.’

Pan cried out as the box his hand burned white hot and dropped it. The box fell with a clatter and opened on the floor with a mechanical click. A shimmering gold light poured out of it, filling the whole cave with light and coalesced into the form of Rumplestiltskin holding the duplicate Pandora’s Box.

Rumple opened his eyes, saw Belle and grinned. ‘Did you miss me?’

Belle smiled back in delight.

‘Papa?’ said Neal in amazement.

‘What? That’s not possible! Pan shouted angrily. ‘Only opening the lid can release you from that box! And I sealed it with blood magic!’

‘Did you forget what Pandora left in the box when she freed evil into the world?’ Rumple asked, wisps of golden light still clinging to him and the box at his feet. ‘Don’t you remember the legend? Pandora’s Box still contains one thing: Hope. And that’s what freed me.’

‘And what have you got to hope for, worm?’ said Pan scornfully.

Rumple smiled. ‘You should know; you said it.’

‘What exactly did I say that gave you so much _hope_?’

Rumple’s smile widened. Trust Pan not to remember. ‘Oh, I don’t know. Something about a nice girl waiting for me back home and a fresh start. You didn’t quite understand what Belle means to me, did you? But then you wouldn’t understand the concept of True Love because you don’t have an unselfish bone in your body, do you?’

‘Papa, he has Henry’s heart,’ said Neal hastily.

‘We’ll get it back, Son. Don’t worry.’

‘No you won’t,’ said Pan confidently. ‘I have the Heart of the Truest Believer now and I can do anything.’

‘It’s true,’ Rumple agreed, ‘you do have the Heart of the Truest Believer. But there’s more to it than that. Possessing it isn’t enough. Using it, doesn’t make it truly yours. Doesn’t make you believe. Belief means taking a leap of faith. You know, the kind where there’s absolutely no proof? Henry believed, even when everyone around him thought or tried to make him think he was crazy. Henry _is_ the Truest Believer, but do you know what powers his belief?’

Pan didn’t answer for a moment, still hovering in mid-air above them, but then he shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. ‘It doesn't matter. You won’t win.’

‘Do you even know the answer?’

‘I don’t think he does,’ said Belle.

‘No, but we do, don’t we?’ Rumplestiltskin asked of his fellow companions.

‘Love,’ Belle, Emma, Neal and Regina all said at once.

‘Exactly,’ said Rumple. He looked at Pan. ‘And love is something you have no concept of.’

‘And you do? The man who traded his son for the power of the dagger!’ Pan taunted.

‘If I had no concept of love, I couldn’t have escaped from that box.’

‘You just said _Hope_ freed you from that box!’ Pan reminded him.

‘Love _is_ Hope. It fuels our dreams. And my love for Belle, and hers for me, was the hope I needed to be free of that prison. I once called her a flicker of light amidst an ocean of darkness, but she is so much more than that. With Belle by my side, I can do anything. I believe I can be a better man, and I believe that I can save Henry. When you’re in love anything’s possible. Love can _lift_ you into the air!’

No sooner had he said then, to everyone’s astonishment, Rumple rose into the air until he hovered level with a thunderstruck Pan.

‘See?’ Rumple tossed the fake box to Pan, who caught it deftly. ‘I’m not scared to fly anymore.’

Pan stared at him as if this was some sort of trick. ‘How are you doing that?’ He threw the useless box away like a child throwing his toys during a tantrum. ‘You’re an adult! You need pixie dust to fly!’

‘Do you?’ Rumple asked. ‘You said it yourself, all you have to do is believe and you can make anything happen in Neverland. So, whose belief is stronger? The belief of a selfish coward who never took responsibility for anything in his life; who had to murder a child and steal his belief to save his own life? Or the belief of a man who tried to do the right thing, to make amends to those he wronged, and who knows what love really is?’

Pan’s mouth twisted with loathing. ‘But who’s faster?’

Pan tore off through the air out of one of eyes of Skull Rock and Rumple sped after him. He chased him round and round the rock before pursuing him over the dark sea towards the main island of Neverland. Pan was pulling ahead. Rumple reached out his hand and grasped at thin air, catching the boy by the scruff of the neck. As if hooked by an invisible line Pan was yanked back through the air. Rumple held out his other hand, ready to plunge it into the back of his chest and take Henry’s heart back.

Suddenly a black mass with piercing white eyes came out of nowhere and smashed into Rumple. It was a Shadow! Rumple recognised its silhouette. It was Greg Mendell’s shadow; ripped from its dead owner and forced to do Pan’s bidding. The shadow’s black fingers closed around Rumple’s neck, forcing him to let go of Pan. He gripped the shadow’s wrists and igniting them. The flaming shadow shrieked and flew off, but the distraction was enough for Pan to fly out of his reach until he disappeared into the trees, bound for his destination.

‘The choice is yours, Rumple!’ Pan called, his voice echoing across the night sky. ‘Me or the boy? How long can he last without a heart?’

Rumple hovered in the air. If Pan was heading to where he thought he was heading, then he wouldn’t need his squadron of shadows to keep Rumple at bay, and Henry would be as good as dead. Pan was right; Henry needed a heart.

Rumple flew back to Skull Rock. The others were huddled around Henry, who lay pale and unconscious on the ground.

‘Move!’ Rumple barked the moment he touched down, striding forwards. ‘Move out of the way! Now!’ he ordered, motioning for them to part.

Belle, Emma, Neal and Regina drew back.

‘Where’s Henry’s heart?’ Emma asked searching Rumple’s empty hands.

‘Pan was organized. Greg Mendell’s damn shadow attacked me.’

Rumple dropped to his knees beside his grandson and placed his hand on his forehead. Henry’s eyes were closed, his brow faintly wrinkled in pain.

‘I’m sorry, my boy. I’m so sorry. I’m here now.’

He removed the hand from Henry’s forehead and laid it to rest on his chest where his heart had been.

‘I’ll make it better. You’ll be home soon.’

‘You can save him?’ Neal begged him.

‘I can.’ Rumple looked to Regina. ‘You placed a preservation spell on him?’

Regina nodded. ‘Yes. It’ll keep him in this condition for an hour.’

‘An hour of pain, hovering on the brink of death.’

‘But you said you could save him,’ said Neal insisted.

‘Yes.’ Rumple took a deep breath, sitting back on his heels, gazing down at his grandson. ‘Believe it or not I came here ready for this. You were dead. Saving your son was the least I could do to honour your memory. But now that it’s here I can’t help wishing we had more time.’

‘What’re you talking about?’

But Belle understood. Pandora’s Box had been their last hope for Rumple to defeat Pan and live. But Pan had got the better of him and tricked Henry into giving him his heart. Even the game changer of escaping that damn box and his belief in their love accessing the magic of Neverland enabling him to pursue Pan had been thwarted.

No sooner had she found him again, she was now about to lose him forever.

Rumple lifted his gaze to his son. ‘What happened that night at the portal was my greatest regret, among many. I was afraid, Son, afraid that I’d lose you anyway… because the last time I went through one of those portals… I lost _my_ father. I didn’t want lose you too… but I did. And I’ll never forgive myself for letting you go.’

Neal blinked. His father had been through a portal like that before? And he’d lost his father because of it? Why hadn’t he told him that? All these years he had thought it was his love of the dagger which made him hesitate. But he had been wrong. It had been a panic attack, flashing back to that fateful day. So, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to be with him: it was because he was afraid. Afraid of history repeating itself…

He cleared his throat. ‘Papa, we – we can talk about everything later –’ he said desperately.

‘There is no later. Not for me. I know you’ll be a better father than I ever was.’

‘What’re you talking about?’

‘I used the curse to find you, Bae, to tell you I made a mistake. To make sure you had a chance at happiness. And that happiness is possible… just not with me. I accept that.’

Neal shook his head, fighting back tears. ‘No…’

‘I love you, Bae…’ Rumple looked to Belle, her cheeks already wet with tears as she fought not to break down, to be brave for him. ‘And I love you, Belle. You made me stronger. I’m sorry I failed you. Both of you.’

‘You’re saying goodbye,’ said Emma.

‘No parent should have to bury their child.’

Rumple reached inside his jacket, pulled out a small scroll tied with a green ribbon and handed it to Emma.

‘The elixir for your father. Should you get stuck, I’m sure the most powerful practitioner of magic who have _ever_ lived can help.’

Rumple lifted his hand to his chest.

‘I give my heart so that Henry might live. I do his for my family.’ His eyes darted to Bae, ‘The family I lost.’ To Belle, ‘The family I’ll never have.’ To Emma, ‘The family I never knew I had.’ To Regina, ‘The family I would’ve be proud to call my own.’

‘But… you’ll die,’ said Emma shocked.

‘I know.’

‘You’ll never be with Belle, your son,’ said Regina just as surprised.

‘I believe that’s why they call it: sacrifice.’

Rumple plunged his hand into his chest and ripped out his heart with a groan of pain. It pulsed wetly in his hand, a ruby red glow gleaming beneath a swirling storm of darkness. The light inside of him that still glowed: his love for Bae, for Belle, for Henry, for his family. But even as they watched, the darkness evaporated from his heart until nothing but redness remained which flashed white-gold, like a little pure beacon in the aftermath of its cleansing.

Where Henry’s heart had a golden glow of belief, Rumple’s glowed white with purity.

He gently placed his heart on Henry’s small, still chest and pressed down. Slowly, painstakingly, it melted into Henry’s body until it was swallowed whole and Rumple’s hand rested flat on his grandson’s torso. A pulse of white light shuddered out and spread across Neverland. The golden light that had surrounded him seemed to sink into his skin and he sighed deeply, feeling the weight of the centuries crashing down on him.

Several things happened in very quick succession: Belle gasped in pain, feeling as if she’d been stabbed in the heart, folding in on herself as she clutched her chest. Henry gasped; his eyes flew open as he came back to life. And Rumple shuddered, stiffening, before collapsing sideways onto the ground.

‘Rumple!’ Belle screamed, scrambling towards him and lifting him into her arms.

‘Henry!’ cried Emma and Regina hugging their son.

But Henry pushed his mother’s off of him and launched himself onto Rumple’s chest beside Belle. ‘No! No, you can’t die! Grandpa, come on! Grandpa!’

Rumple stared through half open eyes at his grandson, alive and well, and gave him the faintest of smiles and feeblest wiggle of his eyebrows.

‘Grandpa?’ said Henry hopefully.

But then the smile faded, Rumple’s eyes closed and he went limp in Belle’s arms, his head falling towards her.

There was a horrified silence. Then Belle burst into tears. She wasn’t the only one; Henry hugged his grandfather, crying into his chest. Neal gently pulled Henry off his dead father and held him while he cried, making shushing sounds as he rocked him, tears falling from his own eyes.

‘It’s my fault,’ Henry sobbed.

‘It’s okay, buddy.’

‘I’m sorry. I wanted to save magic.’

‘It’s okay. It’s okay,’ said Emma, rubbing his back, staring at the man who, not only a few hours ago, she had threatened to run him through.

‘I–I wanted to be a hero.’

Belle clutched Rumple to her while she lamented the loss of her True Love, her forehead pressed to his, her tears falling into his floofy windswept hair. Pain shot through her again, sharper than ever before and she moaned, rubbing the area over her heart. _Gods damn it! Why does my chest hurt so much?_

‘He really meant it…’ said Neal in a thick voice, staring at his father. ‘He really did come here to sacrifice himself for Henry.’

Belle sniffled. ‘Nothing was more important to Rumple than family.’

Even Regina was crying. She and Rumple had had their differences, but without him she would never have broken free of her mother’s clutches, she wouldn’t have discovered her inner power, and she would never have had her son Henry.

She let out a shaky laugh.

‘What?’ said Neal.

‘Nothing, I just… When he said he was going to die, I said he wouldn’t die by anyone’s hand but my own.’

‘Um, guys…’ Emma sounded strange. ‘He’s not dead.’

‘What?’ Belle and Neal looked at her as if she was mad.

‘Look.’ Emma pointed. ‘He’s breathing.’

Sure enough, Rumple’s chest was moving feebly up and down, somehow working even without a heart.

‘But that’s impossible,’ said Belle faintly, still clutching her chest. She winced, rubbing absentmindedly at the small pain in her chest. ‘He should be dead. He gave up his heart. He transferred his life to Henry.’

‘Well,’ said Regina. ‘Not if his heart already belonged to someone else before he gave it to Henry.’

Everyone looked at Belle. ‘What do you mean?’

‘Well… he’s your True Love. And you’re his. You found each other and professed your mutual unconditional love. In terms of magic, that essentially means you’ve exchanged your hearts, bound them together with a magical tether. The link his heart has to yours is keeping him alive right now.’

Belle’s heart rose. ‘So our love will keep him alive!’

Regina hesitated and Belle’s elation deflated.

‘It’s not that simple, is it?’

Regina shook her head. ‘No. I’m afraid not. One heart is not meant to sustain two minds, not long term. It’s why your chest hurts so much. It will get worse and worse for you… until he truly dies.’

‘So we get Henry’s heart back,’ said Emma. ‘We get it back from Pan, give it back to Henry and Gold gets his heart back. And then we’re going home together.’

‘All of us,’ said Henry.

Emma turned to Neal. ‘You were a Lost Boy. Any idea where he went?’

Neal tried to think. ‘Well, I–I know where he lived. Where his compound...’

‘That’s idiotic,’ said Regina, with a return to her usual snarkiness. ‘We all know that. Think he’s stupid enough to go back? Please.’

‘Enough.’

‘Don’t tell me what’s enough. Rumplestiltskin may have been an ass but he was the only friend I had and now he’s dying!’

‘Even if we _can_ find Pan, he was powerful before. With Henry’s heart, I–I don’t know if we can hurt him,’ said Neal.

Regina looked at Emma’s sword and saw the blood. ‘Yes, we can. Look. You nicked him. He can bleed. We can hurt him. And if we can hurt him, we can kill him. And we _will_.’

Belle kissed Rumple’s forehead. ‘Hold on, Rumple. Don’t let go yet. There’s still hope.’

They returned to Pan’s Lost Boy camp. Snow and Charming, who had feared the worst when the pulse of green light passed through them, gave cries of relief when they saw that Henry was okay and hugged him tight, but the hug Henry bestowed upon his grandparent’s was perfunctory. Emma entered the camp, her face pale and deadly serious.

‘What’s going on?’ said Snow.

Neal and Belle came in; an unconscious Rumple suspended between them, appearing to be lying on an invisible stretcher, Belle clutching his hand and Neal squeezing his shoulder, Regina bringing up the rear, magically steering her teacher forward.

‘What happened?’ said Charming.

‘Pan took Henry’s heart,’ said Regina, lowering Rumple onto a bed.

Snow and Charming stared at Henry as if he shouldn’t be walking around. ‘I don’t understand. How can…?’

‘Because Gold gave his heart to save Henry,’ Emma explained.

‘Like he said he was here to do.’

Emma handed her father the scroll Rumple had given her. Charming unrolled it, read the writing upon it and swallowed hard.

‘The elixir to save my life,’ he said heavily, showing Snow.

‘He actually gave his blackened heart to the boy,’ said Hook.

‘He gave his life so my son could live,’ said Neal testily. ‘That was an act of love. That selfless sacrifice purified his heart.’

‘How much time does he have left?’ Charming asked Regina.

‘Maybe an hour, I don’t know, but not long.’ Regina glanced at Belle. ‘Their True Love may buy us some time, but there’s only so much the heart can take.’

‘So what do we do?’ said Snow.

‘We get Henry’s heart back from Pan and everyone gets their hearts back,’ said Emma.

‘If he’s airborne, he could be anywhere on the island,’ said Neal.

Regina stomped over to Pan’s right-hand boy Felix. ‘Where is he?!’

‘Gone,’ said Felix smirking. ‘There’s nothing you can do. He’s already won. Pan _never_ fails.’

‘You won’t talk? How about I _make_ you talk?’

Regina moved to rip his heart out, but was stopped by Emma.

‘Regina, wait.’

‘There's no time!’

‘I don’t think torture is our best move here.’ She glanced around at the young boys sitting with their “mother” Wendy. ‘Look at these kids. They’ve been to hell and back. We need to try something else.’

‘Yeah, we tried the cute and cuddly. They don’t respond to reason. What else do you have to offer?’

Emma looked at Snow and Wendy, who was holding the youngest of the boys on her knee. ‘What every kid wants. A mother.’

While Belle and Neal watch over Rumple’s body Emma knelt before the Lost Boys to talk to them, Felix twirling his club threateningly. Belle rhythmically stroked Rumple’s hair, while Neal pressed his interlocked hands to his mouth staring at his father.

‘Guys, listen to me,’ said Emma gently. ‘We are not going to hurt you. I know you’re loyal to Pan and I get that, but you are making a terrible mistake. For a long time, I thought I was never gonna find my family. I was an orphan like all of you: a Lost Girl. And I was reminded today that I am not alone.’

She looked to her parents.

‘That I have a lot of people who love me.’

Snow and Charming smiled at each other.

‘And I never thought that was gonna happen. If that can happen to me, it can happen to you.’

‘Pan is the only family we need,’ said Felix as if this discussion was over.

‘No, family doesn’t do what he did,’ said Henry stubbornly. ‘Pan lied to you. To all of us. He made us do terrible things. He lied to me and convinced me to give up my own heart!’

‘To save the island,’ said one of the Lost Boys.

‘No, to save himself,’ said Wendy.

‘Don’t listen to them,’ said Felix. ‘Pan cares about all of us.’

‘No, he doesn’t,’ said Emma. ‘ _We_ care about you. And we can save you. We can take you home with us. To our land. There’s no reason to fear Pan anymore. Until he absorbs the power from Henry’s heart, he can be stopped.’

‘You just have to tell us where he is,’ said Snow.

Felix stood up. ‘Leave now while Pan still allows you to breathe.’ Hook forced him back down with his hook hand. But Felix was unfazed. ‘That’s the only hope you’ll get.’

‘ _Where_ is Pan?’ said Emma.

‘Not. Telling.’

The Lost Boys looked at each other, seemingly having a non-verbal conference.

‘Can you really bring us home?’ piped up the first Lost Boy to Emma.

‘Shut your mouth!’ Felix shouted, pointing his club at the boy.

‘Yes, with your help,’ said Emma, kneeling in front of the boy.

‘His Thinking Tree,’ said the boy.

‘No!’ said Felix horrified at this disloyalty.

‘Yes, his Thinking Tree,’ said another Lost Boy.

‘Stop it! All of you!’

‘What is that?’ asked Emma.

‘That’s where he goes when he wants to be alone,’ said the first Lost Boy.

‘You can find him there. It’s not far,’ said the second.

‘No, don’t trust her!’ Felix yelled.

‘Can you tell us where that is?’ said Emma.

‘But you have to swear… swear that you’ll take us with you,’ said the first Lost Boy.

‘I promise.’ Tears swam in Emma’s eyes. ‘We are going home.’

Wendy placed a wet rag on Rumple’s forehead. Her attitude towards Bae’s father had changed dramatically since Belle had told her the whole story about what happened at Skull Rock. Not to mention hearing that Rumple had spent three hundred years since the portal had closed trying to find his son. Neal looked briefly before he went over to regroup with the rest of his party members who was discussing a battle plan for Operation Tallahassee.

‘The Pixie Woods? That’s where he is?’ Regina asked the first Lost Boy to defy Pan’s lieutenant.

‘It’s just north of here.’ The boy pointed. ‘It’s where the pixie dust used to grow.’

‘You know where that is?’ Emma enquired of Hook.

‘Aye. The whole region is deserted now. No one but Pan has set foot in those woods in centuries.’

‘Then let’s make history,’ said Neal shouldering his satchel.

‘We’re gonna need you here,’ said Emma.

‘He’s my father, Emma. If you think I’m staying behind after what he’s given up for me. I’m coming.’

‘So am I,’ said Henry drawing a sword.

‘And me,’ said Belle, wincing as she tried to stand up. Dicky heart or not she was going to save Rumple if it killed her.

But Neal shook his head. ‘Belle, you’re in no fit state. And you’re the only thing that’s keeping my father alive right now. Keep him fighting until we get back.’

Belle nodded, albeit grudgingly and sat back down. If something happened to her, if she died, then Rumple would surely die.

‘And if you think we’re letting you out of our sight again after we’ve only just got you back – think again,’ said Charming to Henry.

‘It’d be a poor way to repay your grandpa; gambling his sacrifice by putting yourself back in danger,’ added Snow. ‘You need rest.’

Henry’s sword swung loosely at his side as the truth of these words seemed to sink in. He wasn’t exactly out of the woods. Rumple’s heart was giving him life, but it was still a three hundred year old heart and he could feel the weight of those years as if they were his own.

‘Once we get Henry’s heart, it’s gonna be a race back. We need help on both ends,’ said Emma.

‘What do you need from us?’ asked Charming.

‘Let’s gather up the Lost Boys. Get ‘em aboard the _Jolly Roger_. Prepare the ship to fly.’

The Lost Boys grinned at one another, excited at the prospect of going home. All except Felix.

‘Let’s hope you have a Pegasus sail. Otherwise, we’re at the mercy of the trade winds,’ said Hook.

Neal held up the coconut. ‘Pan’s Shadow is in here. It’ll get us home, long as your ship holds together.’

‘As long as your plan holds together, she will.’

Emma looked at Henry who was rubbing his chest where Rumple’s heart was pumping life through his veins.

‘Henry’s gonna be with your parents the entire time,’ Neal assured her. ‘Nothing is gonna happen while the three of us are away.’

‘You mean four,’ said Snow. Emma and Neal turned to look at her. ‘Without Gold I may have been trapped on this island for the rest of eternity, so if you think I’m not going to help my daughter, you’re crazy.’

Emma smiled. ‘Okay. Let’s do it.’

Emma, Neal, Snow and Regina tread towards the Thinking Tree in the Pixie Woods. There sitting on a rock was a straw doll with a blue jacket.

‘What is that?’ said Regina, eying the doll as if it were a bomb.

‘I don’t know,’ said Neal. ‘But it belonged to Pan. I used to see him playing with it when he thought no one was looking. The only time he used to take it out was for target practice for us – shooting arrows and darts, that’s sort of thing.’

Emma took out her sword as they all approach the tree, looking left and right for a sign of Pan lying in wait. Snow set aside her bag of arrow shafts on the ground and moved to pick up the doll.

‘Careful,’ Regina warned her, making her stop. ‘If Pan left it there it might be a trap.’

‘It’s just a toy.’

Snow tried to grab the toy, but vines ensnared her from behind.

‘Mary Margaret!’ Emma cried.

Snow was flung against the tree and tied in place by the vines. Emma, Neal and Regina were dealt the same fate. In the process, Emma dropped her sword. They struggle against the vines, but it did nothing. Pan swaggered out from behind the tree. He picked up Emma’s fallen sword.

‘Are you still at it? Don't you know? Peter Pan never fails.’

Pan stood in front of the Thinking Tree, surveying his victims.

‘I didn't expect you to find me. Then again, I shouldn’t be surprised. You’re mothers and fathers. Quite tenacious about your offspring. Believe it or not, I understand that. But if you’re looking to see Rumple again, I have to tell you there's only one place you’ll be reunited – in death.’

Angered, Regina glared at him and hassled against the tightly bound vines.

‘Having trouble moving? Not surprised, given where you are. You see, what’s hastening your demise is your regret.’

‘What are you talking about?’ said Emma.

Pan looked up at the tree. ‘This tree is the site of a very important event for me. I abandoned my boy here.’

‘ _You_ have a son?’ said Regina frowning.

‘I’m older than I look.’

‘If you have a child, you must regret losing him, too,’ said Emma.

Pan laughed. ‘But I don’t. Quite the opposite, actually.’ He jabbed Emma’s sword into the straw doll’s heart. He lifted it up, examining the impaled doll. ‘He committed suicide to save his grandson. Now that cockroach is finally lost for good.’

‘Rumplestiltskin is your son?’ Regina gasped.

‘That he is.’

‘How’s that possible?’ said Snow. ‘You’re –’

‘Younger than him?’ Pan grinned. ‘Not really. Just like you and your daughter.’

Neal felt sick. That doll had been his father’s from when he was a boy. And Pan – his father’s father – his _grandfather_ – had made his Lost Boys use it for target practice, as if they were actually attacking Rumple. Pan had abandoned his father for eternal youth, free of the responsibility of fatherhood, and he didn’t even care.

As a boy Neal had thought no one could be any worse than his Dark One father. Now he could see how wrong he was. His father still should have told him who Pan really was, because now he could see what a vile son of a bitch his grandfather was.

‘You really don’t regret it?’ Neal asked of Pan. ‘After everything you’ve done, you feel nothing for him? Rumplestiltskin – your _son_ – is dying.’

Pan grinned. ‘Oh I see. You want me to think my son here at the end, think of all those lost years and think about what might’ve been. Is _that_ what you want? Because I do. Once, that babe was perfect. He was supposed to bring great life to my life. But thanks to him, by wife died. I knew then the perfect name for that bastard… Rumplestiltskin. I remember looking at him... the littlest babe. Helpless and all mine. Those big, big eyes full of tears... pulling at me... pulling away my name, my money, my time. Pulling away any hope of making my life into something better for myself.’

His voice grew angrier and angrier, his revulsion for Rumplestiltskin (the name he had bestowed in hatred) intensifying with every word.

‘This pink, naked, squirming little larva that wanted to eat my dreams alive and _never_ stop!’ he said vehemently. ‘How old is he now? A couple hundred? Can’t I be free of him?’

‘Oh you will be,’ said Neal in a low and dangerous voice. His father was right; Pan had no concept of love. ‘In _death_!’

He fought against the vines. He knew if Belle were here they’d be fighting these bound just to be the first to beat the shit out of that obnoxious man-child.

‘You’re a fraud,’ jeered Regina. ‘Your magic is weakened. You can’t even hurt us; let alone Rumplestiltskin.’

‘You’re right,’ said Pan. ‘But that’s why I’m here. This tree will protect me till my power’s restored. And then, well... then I get to have some real fun. Then I won’t ever have to worry about anything, least of all my child, again. Something we will all soon have in common.’

Emma lunged at him but failed as the vines continued to restrain her. ‘There has to be another way.’

‘You’re not going to get to me. See, this tree attacks the regret inside anyone who comes here, and you, you’ve got plenty.’

‘I regret not taking a better shot at you when I had the chance.’

‘That’s not all, is it, Saviour? No. I have your son’s heart inside me. I can feel just how much you let him down time and time again.’

‘Leave her alone,’ said Snow.

‘Perhaps I should. After all, what chance did she have of being a good mother? Look at the example you set. Abandoning her for twenty-eight years. And I’m surprise you care so much about your papa, Mr left-the-mother-of-my-child. I mean you never did before. I knew from the moment Rumple arrived on this island the lengths he was willing to go to rescue your son. And what do you do when he finds you alive? What do you do when he helps you rescue Henry? You shun him. You disown him. You leave him unprotected for my Lost Boys to find. You threatened to imprison him for eternity in a box. Oh poor Baelfire, who loved his dear papa so much… but only when you felt like it.’

‘Are you finished?’ said Regina impatiently.

‘Last words from the Queen. Perhaps a deathbed confession from the one who has the most regrets of all.’

Regina smiled her famous Evil Queen smile. ‘Yeah, there’s one problem with that. I did cast a curse that devastated an entire population. I have tortured and murdered. I’ve done some terrible things. I should be overflowing with regret, but, I’m _not_.’

Regina pulled, as well as her companions, and the vines broke.

‘Because it got me my son.’

And she ripped Henry’s heart out of Pan’s chest. Pan collapsed on the ground. He could feel the strength and power Henry’s heart had given him draining out of him and suddenly felt sicker than before. Weak as a kitten. He crawled weakly across the leafy ground and reached for the doll, but Neal snatched it up.

Then they left him dying on the ground. He wasn’t long for this world and would reap his reward for all the pains he had inflicted on others.

But no longer had they disappeared, when he had almost resigned himself to his fate, there was a rustle and Felix appeared.

‘Felix…’ Pan rasped as he approached. ‘You came back for me… thank you.’

‘No matter what those other traitors do, I’m on your side, Pan,’ said Felix loyally. ‘And Pan–’

‘Never fails. He can’t be stopped even when they think he’s defeated. When they think they’ve won, he finds a way.’

‘What’re you going to do?’

Pan dug deep grooves into the ground with his fingers as he fought to raise himself off the jungle floor. ‘I wanted Henry’s heart, but his mother took it away from me and left me for dead. Her mistake. If I can’t have the Heart of the Truest Believer, I’ll just have to find another.’

Felix looked perplexed. ‘Well, then, whose heart do we need?’

‘Love can be many things, Felix. It doesn’t just come from romance or family. It can also come from loyalty; friendship.’

Felix’s expression shifted to fear, realising what his master, his friend was saying. Whose heart he required.

‘Only one person has _always_ believed in Pan.’

‘That’s me,’ said Felix in fear.

‘Don’t be afraid. Be flattered.’

Pan moved to take his heart.

‘No, no, no!’ Felix yelled.

Pan reached inside his chest as Felix gave a pained grunt. Pan tore out the glowing red heart and thrust it into his own chest as Felix dropped to the ground in anguish. It wasn’t the Heart of the Truest Believer, but the power of Felix’s unwavering loyalty as all the strength he needed to get his revenge.

He disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving Felix for dead, reappearing in front of Regina and proceeded to magically choke her, lifting her clean off her feet.

‘Regina!’

Pan flung his free hand out behind him, knocking Emma, Neal and Snow off their feet, where they crashed to the ground.

‘No!’ Pan roared. ‘You will not take what’s mine!’

Regina gagged, keeping a firm grip on Henry’s heart. Emma was struggling to get up and help, but was still too dizzy and bewildered to react. Then, from out of the sky, swooped a Shadow. Emma raised her hand ready, but the Shadow sored straight for Pan, grabbing him from behind with one arm, forcibly holding him against its black body, the other raising a Kris dagger.

Rumple’s Shadow stabbed Pan in the chest with the blade, but also impaled itself in the process. Had it had been real, it would have killed it. Pan screamed in pain. Regina dropped to the ground and stared at what was happening. A cloud of black smoke covered Pan, obscuring him from their view. As the smoke dissipated, Malcolm appeared in his place.

Neal stared at his grandfather, seeing him for the first time.

‘ _Hello, papa_ ,’ hissed Rumple’s Shadow. Even as a shadow they could hear Rumple’s brogue.

‘Rumple, please,’ Malcolm rasped. ‘You can stop this. Remove the dagger.’ He turned his head to look into the shadow of his son’s face, the white eyes blazing. ‘We can start over.’ He smiled hopefully. ‘We can have a happy ending.’

‘ _Ah, but we’re villains_ ,’ said Rumple’s Shadow. ‘ _And villains don’t get happy endings_.’

Rumple’s Shadow twisted the dagger to embed it deeper into both their wounds. Malcolm gasped in agony. As he stopped resisting, Rumple’s Shadow placed a kiss on his cheek. It released his father and Malcolm crumpled. Even as they watched his body decomposed until it became dust filled rags, all three hundred years catching up with him.

Rumple’s Shadow hovered there, holding the dagger, staring at where his father had been.

‘You’re not a villain,’ said Neal. Rumple’s Shadow raised its head to look at him. ‘You’re just my papa.’

Rumple’s Shadow flew over to Neal and held out its hands where the dagger lay, offering it to him. His father’s name was gone from the blade. What did that mean? Was he dead? Or had his act of love finally laid the Dark One to rest? Neal accepted the dagger.

‘Thank you,’ said Regina to Rumple’s Shadow.

The Shadow bowed its head to her.

Regina held Henry’s heart safely in her hand. ‘Now, let’s go save our family.’

Rumplestiltskin was laid down on the deck of the _Jolly Roger_. Belle had sat with him by the same bunk he’d occupied when he’d been poisoned by Hook. She wondered if he was in pain or if he could hear her talking to him. Or if the dulled pain in her heart meant he was holding on or fading away. All in all, she was relieved when she heard the sound or many people boarding the ship overhead and the sound of people calling her name.

Emma helped magically carry Rumple upstairs this time while Regina went to the Captain’s cabin to restore Henry’s heart. Belle was surprised to see Rumple’s Shadow among the rescue party, who had saved Regina’s life and put an end to Pan for good. The Shadow glided over to Belle, reached out its hand and stroked Belle’s cheek with the back of its fingers. Then it swooped over and went back into Rumple’s body.

Neal knelt before his father and pushed his pure heart back into his chest. Belle, Emma, Charming and Snow looked on anxiously. Rumple remained motionless on deck. Belle felt her own heart stop and forgot to breathe. Were they too late?

Rumple gasped back into life, his eyes flying open. Relief flooded everyone’s faces. But the only smiling face Rumple had eyes for was Neal.

‘Bae…’ Rumple breathed, siting up and reaching for his precious boy.

‘Papa,’ Neal choked as he embraced his father.

Rumple pulled back, looking around, ‘Where’s Henry?’

‘He’s safe. He’s safe,’ Neal assured him.

Rumple relaxed. ‘I told you I wasn’t gonna hurt the boy,’ he said, lightly tapping his son’s cheek.

‘I know. I’m sorry. I... Why didn’t you tell me Pan was your father?’

Rumple grimaced looking ashamed. ‘Because I didn’t want you to know I was as bad a father as he was, because we’re both the same, me and him... because we both abandoned our sons.’

‘No,’ said Neal firmly. ‘You’re not the same. You came back for me, Papa.’

They smiled and embraced again. Rumple opened his watery eyes and reached for his darling Belle, who came down and joined them in a three-way hug.

Emma smiled and turned to her parents. ‘He’s back. That means...’

‘We can go home,’ said Charming happily.

‘A family,’ said Snow.

They hugged.

‘Ahem,’ Regina cleared her throat. Rumple looked up. She smiled. ‘Someone’s been waiting to see you.’

She stepped aside as Henry came running up to hug his grandfather. ‘Grandpa!’

‘Oof!’ Rumple as Henry all but cannonballed into him. ‘Easy!’ he chortled, patting him on the back and pulled him as close as he dared with their chests in such a tender state. ‘We’ve both just had major heart surgery.’

‘Thanks for saving my life,’ said Henry.

‘You’re very welcome.’

‘I’m glad you’re okay.’

‘We all are,’ said Emma.

‘Well, most of us,’ said Charming, eying a grim-faced Hook at the helm who, despite their not killing each other truce, was secretly hoping that his nemesis would snuff it.

‘Now it’s time for you both to rest,’ said Snow to Rumple and Henry, like a mother hen to her chicks.

‘Come on, I'll tuck you in,’ said Regina.

Henry was resting on a bed in Hook’s quarters as Regina kept him company.

‘Oh, I know that look,’ said Regina with a knowing smile. ‘That’s five hours of _Space Paranoids_ and too much pizza.’

‘Pizza’s good,’ said Henry tiredly.

Regina laughed. Then, she placed an enchantment on Henry’s chest.

Henry winced. ‘It stings. What’s that for?’ he asked as the glow of the spell fades away.

‘A spell. So no one can ever take your heart _ever_ again.’

Henry took her hand. ‘Thanks, mom.’

Regina smiled and kissed him on the temple. ‘We’ll be home soon, my little prince.’

‘He’s a strong boy, Regina,’ said Rumple who was hovering in the doorway. ‘You raised him well.’

Regina smiled at his praise. She left with Rumple as Henry sat up to adjust his blanket before lying back down.

On deck, Emma, Regina and Neal assembled in preparation to release the Shadow as all the Lost Boys hurry aboard, shepherded by Snow and Wendy. Neal held the coconut containing Pan’s Shadow over a cannon as Emma readied the lighter.

‘Ready,’ said Emma. ‘Regina?’

Regina nodded. Emma lighted the cannon fuse. Just before it fired, Neal opened the coconut halves to free the Shadow, who was catapulted into the air by the cannon. Regina acted quickly, using her magic to force the Shadow into the ship sail, which turned black.

‘You think it’ll fly?’ asked Emma.

‘It has no choice,’ said Regina.

‘Then let’s get the hell out of Neverland.'

Powered by the Shadow sail, the ship lifted into the clouds and began flying them home. As Belle helped Snow hand out plates of food to the Lost Boys, she heard Charming congratulating his daughter.

‘You know, when we first landed on this island, you said we would all need to work together.’

‘I was just trying anything,’ Emma mumbled.

‘To be honest, I didn’t think it was possible. Hero, villain, Dark One... pirate, that we could all be united, but we were because of the most important piece of the puzzle – a leader.’

‘I’m just glad we were all able to work together and get Henry home.’ Emma glanced at Rumple who was leaning on the side, looking out at the endless sky. ‘Get all of us home.’

Belle carried two plates over to another part of the deck where Wendy stood with Tink, gazing into the distance.

‘Better than being in a cage, isn’t it?’ said Belle.

‘Are we really free?’ said Wendy, as if she feared this was a dream or a cruel trick of Pan’s.

Belle rested a hand on her shoulder. ‘Yes, Wendy. Soon you’ll see your brothers.’

‘Thank you, Belle.’

Belle left them and moved to lean against the side next to Rumple. ‘How are you feeling?’ she asked, laying a hand on his arm.

Rumple looked down at it and covered it with his own. He didn’t answer, but Belle wasn’t surprised. He had thought this was the end. That he was fulfilling the prophecy that had been hanging over him for centuries. He didn’t think he had a future. So Belle joined him in comfortable silence.

Then Rumple said, ‘Belle… thank you.’

‘What?’

‘No, I mean… when I was in the coma…’ Rumple hesitated, as if about to admit something terrible. ‘All I wanted to do was to let go. After all I’d done, why did I deserve to survive? And then I heard something.’ Rumple smiled at her with watery adoration. ‘Your voice. It was like you were giving me your strength… willing me to live. Belle… If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t even be alive. Thank you.’

Belle smiled through her own tears and reached up to hug Rumple. Distantly she could hear Neal talking to Henry who had just come up on deck.

‘Hey. Feelin’ okay? Shouldn’t you be resting? I could bring you some food if you’re feeling up for it.’

‘I’m feeling much better now,’ said Henry. ‘I think the fresh air is good for me.’

‘Henry, I know we haven’t had much of a chance to be a family; not yet. I want you to know that you have a dad now, now and forever. I’ll never leave you, okay, buddy?’

She heard Rumple sigh, but could feel his smile against her cheek. Father and son reunited. Rumple pulled back and looked over the side at the world below, hidden beneath a layer of thick fluffy clouds.

‘I think that’s far enough.’

Then he reached inside his coat and pulled out the straw doll Belle remembered seeing in her dream, which Neal had returned to him.

‘What’re we doing?’ Belle asked.

Rumple held the doll over the edge. ‘Letting go of the past.... for good this time.’

He gazed at it for a moment and then let go. The straw doll tumbled through the air and out of sight. This far from Neverland it would never come back.

‘Hey.’ Neal appeared, carrying Rumple’s cane in one hand and his dagger in the other. ‘Your Shadow gave me this.’

He handed the dagger back to his father and Rumple placed it back inside his coat.

‘And I, uh, I found this below deck. Thought you might need it.’

‘Thank you, Bae, I do,’ said Rumple, taking the cane. ‘As a reminder of the man I was, which shall no longer be.’

The three of them huddle together happily as the ship sailed on an ocean of cloud, bound to Storybrooke.

They were going home.


End file.
